


My Star Sapphire

by Fireember345



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other, Overprotective, Poison, Poisoning, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Azeroth has ended the war with the Legion, leaving others to wonder about the future. But as others plan for peace and love, some wish for something darker. Anduin and Lor'themar will face challenges on the battlefield and love. Do not own WOW or characters.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Everyone, Genn Greymane & Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore & Anduin Wrynn, Lor'themar Theron/Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/ Anduin Wrynn past
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The Blood Elf Lord stood by his beloved human companion as they bury the body or the ashes they could find, of the High King himself in a stone tomb.

Lord Lor’themar, in the past, was completely afraid by Varian ever since he decided to court with the Prince, Anduin. But the Lord respected the man with honor and the undying love for his kingdom, his friends, and his son. Anduin stood strong to end the war for all of Azeroth and for his father’s sacrifice, the previous High King would have been proud of his child as Lor’themar was proud of his lover.

Now that it was over, he was finally allowed to crumble as the lover from the Horde held him close and whispered sweet nothings in his ears.

The memories of what happened on Broken Shore were still fresh in his memories.

* * *

Months earlier…

_He fought on the ground with the rest of the Horde and Legions of demons and undead monsters descended upon Azeroth!_

_His Blood Elves followed him into battle as he slew much undead Scourge with the Greatsword of the Sin'dorei in his hands! Though the Horde called for a retreat, the Blood Elves kept fighting. Lor’themar was soon back to back with the man that promised to castrate him if he dared bed the prince that was his son, High King Varian Wrynn._

_“I am surprised to see you haven’t fled yet with the others,” Varian smirked as the Blood Elf that he hated._

_“I would never hear the end of it from my Star Sapphire if I fled.” Lor’themar countered as both were forced to fight together._

_But the battle looked bleak as the Alliance and Blood Elves were forced to retreat. As Genn, Varian, Lor’themar and many others took to the ships, the undead kept attacking as Varian clings onto the ship from their airol attacks!_

_If something is not done, thousands will die._

_Not unless the king did something, something that will rock the world of Azeroth._

_“Your majesty, come on!” Genn shouted as he held out his hand to his king while the Blood Elf Lord stood right beside the Worgen._

_“Your son is waiting for us!” Lor’themar shouted as things looked grim!_

_“…Genn, take care of my son. Elf, if you hurt Anduin, I will find ways to haunt you.” Varian requested and threatened as he let go, saving many but losing their king!_

* * *

Current time…

The Lord of the Blood Elves held his beloved tightly as he comforted him through these troubled times.

The Horde and Alliance were able to stop the evil and save Azeroth, though their home is damaged by the dagger of a God. Now, that the worse was over, it was time to pick up the pieces and begin for the future.

“Thank you for being there for me. I don’t know how I was able to get through this without you. I feel like I am all alone to lead the Alliance.” Anduin wept as he was close to his lover.

The Blood Elf held him close into his arms as he tilted his chin upward.

“Andy, I vow to you like your lover to make you happy and to share your pain. I will be with you on your brightest day and on your darkest hour.” Lord Lor’themar vowed, taking a knee while holding his hand as it made Anduin’s heart flutter.

The blond always liked it when his lover would use a more elegant way of speaking to him, it makes more romantic.

“Thank you, Lor’.” Anduin thanked as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Soon it was time for the two of them to leave the memorial of Varian Wrynn. The Blood Elf Lord then looked back at the stone tomb and remembered what the king had said to him before he died.

_“Elf, if you hurt Anduin, I will find ways to haunt you…”_

The Blood Elf wouldn’t pass Varian to return from the dead to drag him down with him for hurting his child, which Lor’themar would never do to his lover. Despite the troubles he and his kind face at the hands of the humans, he has seen that not all humans were evil. Anduin was proof of that. No matter what wicked tyrant, no matter was a great deceiver, no matter what demons or gods, they will all fall short to that one boy’s heart.

A heart he will protect with his life.

Then Lor’themar came to a conclusion.

It was time to change course with the Blood Elves and with himself.

* * *

A few weeks later in Stormwind…

It took some time for everything to be prepared for this day, but the Blood Elf has dreamt of this day for some time and everything needed to be just right.

Of course, the day he decides to pay Anduin a visit was the day that the members of the Alliance would be there too, earning glares from those who had a vendetta against the blood elves and paternal love for his lover. Many think that he was just using the King for his personal gain while others know that Anduin had bewitched him, thus believing that the Blood Elf did not deserve him.

Thankfully, Lor’themar knew that it was Anduin who decides who he wishes to be with.

“Lor’themar!” A sweet and honey-like voice called out, making the elf perk up.

Walking in was the ever-lovely King Anduin, with rosy warm cheeks and the cutest attire that the Blood Elf had ever seen. The elegant Blood Elf then got down on one knee, gently took the hand of his beloved and kissed the back of his hand.

“Anduin, fairest of the humans, with a soul brighter than any light and a heart that brought happiness to all who he shares with. No person, creature or spirit could ever hold a candle to your angelic touch.” Lor’themar swooned as the King blushed at his lover.

“Oh, Lor’, you always have a way with words.” Anduin giggled as Genn looked irritated.

“Regent Lord Theron, the Alliance is having a meeting and the King has no time flirting with you. Unless this is important, get out.” Genn sneered at the Blood Elf.

“Genn, don’t be rude!” Anduin scolded his adviser.

Since the death of the High King, Genn has been acting as his adoptive parent, taking care of Anduin and keeping the elf that he and Varian hated so much on his toes. Genn never understood why the blond was so infatuated with him. Anduin could have anyone he desired in the Alliance and yet chooses a Horde leader, the leader of betrayers for that matter to court with.

“Actually, Lord Greymane, I do have something important with the King, something so life-changing that it will shake all of Azeroth.” Lor’themar spoke as he gave a charming look to his lover, “But I can wait for your meeting to finish, High King of the Alliance.”

Anduin blushed as he agreed, though the members of the Alliance were taking notice of the Blood Elf’s suspicious behavior, they continued their meeting while the Regent Lord waited in the Garden.

After the meeting was over, Anduin left for the garden, unaware he was being watched through the windows of the castle.

* * *

In the Garden of Stormwind…

King Anduin walked outside as he heard the song of the songbirds from the distance, perhaps done by his lover who was waiting for him in the garden.

It was a romantic way to start as the king found his lover, sitting on the rim of the water fountain.

“King Anduin, I hope your meeting was as magnificent as the beauty you possessed from your very heart.” The Regent Lord bowed as he kissed Anduin’s tiny hand.

“Tell me that you didn’t just come from all the way from Silvermoon just to flatter me.” The blond priest giggled with a blush on his face.

“No, my Star Sapphire. I have something more important to tell you.” Lor’ spoke as he clasped both hands of the King.

* * *

In the Castle by the windows of the Garden…

Genn and Tyrande didn’t trust the Blood Elf to be alone with the King as they insisted that the other leaders of the Alliance keep an eye on them.

“I think you two are overreacting. The Blood Elf Lord has done nothing to King Anduin for the years they spent together.” Velen sighed as he felt the over-protectiveness that has taken over the pair.

He was thankful that Jaina wasn’t here, she would have incinerated Lor’themar the minute he touched his apprentice Anduin. Velen trusts the King’s judgment and knows that the boy is simply following his heart. The Regent Lord has done nothing prove he would harm the boy in any shape or form. But that doesn’t mean that the Alliance trusts him.

“Are you certain of that?” Genn questioned as Anduin seemed a bit upset.

The Blood Elf was going to leave him. He would soon regret that and Genn will enjoy punishing him for breaking his heart. Then he would console-.

“Wait, what is he doing?” Tyrande gasped as all the leaders of the Alliance were watching the pair.

All the colors of Genn’s face soon disappeared as he was forced to watch the Blood Elf Lord got down on one knee for the prince.

“He wouldn’t dare-.” The leader of the Worgens fumed as he watched Lor’themar was rifling through his pocket.

From them came an ornate oyster shell and with a small golden button, revealed a star sapphire wedding ring!

“What?” Shaw gasped at the sight.

“Walk away from the Blood Elf, Anduin. Walk away from the Blood Elf.” Genn begged from the window, hoping Anduin could hear him.

But instead, the boy leaped into his arms as they both twirled around with happiness.

“NO!!!” Genn howled as he was in his Worgen form!

Before he was going to bolt down to the garden, rip the blood elf’s head off, and lock the Boy King into a tower so he would never date anyone that Graymane didn’t approve of, Velen stopped him.

“Wait a moment, Genn. You must calm down.” Velen ordered as the advisor snarled at him.

“Calm down? Calm down? That dirty treacherous Blood Elf is trying to steal Anduin away!!!” Genn snarled in rage as all his fur was standing on ends.

“Genn.” Velen sighed as he used the light to soothe the Worgen’s rage, turning him back into a man again, “Now, before anyone else loses their temper, I may need to remind you all that this is King Anduin’s choice and Regent Lord Lor’themar has done nothing to warrant so much hostility. In fact, he hadn’t brought hurt or pain since courting Anduin.”

“What are you saying?” Tyrande demanded as her hands were on her hips.

“Maybe we should speak to the two of them. Try to talk it out like rational leaders that we should be. Maybe this is a good thing for Azeroth.” Velen advised as they could hear the laughter of the human and Blood Elf.

* * *

Later in the War Room…

Anduin was wearing the ring that Lord Theron had gave him as the Alliance was speaking with him and the Blood Elf’s leader.

“I have never felt this happy in a long time. I didn’t think this day would come.” Anduin squeaked as Lor’ held his hand.

“You are not unlovable, my Star Sapphire. Farthest thing from, your love is rarer than the ring I crafted for you. You are a treasure to all of Azeroth.” Lor’themar assured him as he made Anduin blushed some more.

“Oh, so he’s only property to you, is that is?” Genn questioned as he slammed his fist on the table.

“Genn!” Velen scolded.

“No! No! He is some I would die to protect.” The Regent Lord shouted as he felt insulted by Genn’s accusation.

“Interesting choice of words… “die”. What would you do if the Horde goes to war with us again?” Tyrande questioned as Lor’ felt that he was being interrogated by Anduin’s entire family.

He probably was.

“I think that our union would bring peace to Azeroth. With a member of the Horde marrying a member of the Alliance, peace will reign.” Anduin explained for Lor’s as he held his hand.

“And if I must choose to go to wat with the Alliance with the Horde, the Blood Elves will fracture from the Horde and become neutral,” Lor’themar added as Anduin felt his heartstrings being plucked.

“You would leave the Horde… for me? But what of your people?” Anduin asked.

“Star Saphire, the Horde is not what it used to be. Since Garrosh, I have questioned the Horde. Lady Sylvanas was once one of us and I hope she would be more of a leader. But if I must choose, I choose peace.” Lor’ sweetly explained as he kissed Anduin’s heads, causing him to giggle.

“But what about your kingdom? Will you merge the two races?” Tyrande questioned.

“No, but we will arrange portals so we would always stay close to each other.” The Blood Elf explained.

“But there is another issue. Anduin is the High King, he will need an heir. How is he going to do that if he’s married to you?” Genn sneered as he hopes it would be enough to deter their engagement

“Not a problem. We Blood Elves have done marvelous things with fertility magic. If my Star Sapphire ever wishes to have children, we can arrange one of us to be the bearer and there will be heirs. They will be only princes to the human kingdom, I don’t want to start a Blood Elf dynasty and I wish to keep it that way.” The Regent Lord explained.

“Is that why you are marrying him? Did you sleep with him?!” Genn sneered.

“No, no, I am a gentleman. Anduin wanted to be married before having intimacy and I respected his wishes.”

“So, you wish to marry him to bed him?

“No, no, Greymane, I truly love him, not for his body but for his soul.”

“Listen you-.”

“Alright, enough.” Anduin sighed as he was getting annoyed, “Genn, I want this. Lor’ was there for me and he always has been. He was willing to keep fighting to save Azeroth. He’s a good and noble soul.”

“Anduin-.”

“Genn, please. Don’t spoil my happiness.”

“Anduin, we are only thinking of your happiness!”

“Anduin,” Velen spoke up, “You have always done what was best for all and I truly see that you are in love with Lord Lor’themar Theron and if you want this, then we will accept this. But know that we really do care about you and will always protect you.”

“But-,” Genn spoke with some of the members uncertain.

“We will support him,” Velen spoke in a stern voice.

“Fine. But if you hurt Anduin, I will rip you to pieces.” Genn threatened as he was acting as Anduin’s father.

“Luckily, that day will never come.” Lor’ smirked as Genn growled at him.

“Thank you, Velen.” Anduin smiled.

“You’re welcome, I wish you happiness and joy. Lord Theron, you may need to speak with the other members of the Horde of this.” Velen advised.

“I will. I think will be a good thing for us all.”


	2. Chapter 2

At Orgrimmar during a celebration weeks later…

The Blood Elf was sitting at the table with others as they were feasting.

Everyone was here and it was the perfect time to tell them all the news. In this time of peace, it was time to talk about the future. He tapped on the glass with his fork as he got the attention of his fellow leaders.

“Attention, attention, members of the Horde. I wish to bring news from the Blood Elves.” Lord Theron spoke as they all looked at him, “Thank you. Now, as some of you may know that during are few moments of peace, I have been courting with King Anduin Lane Wrynn.”

“That Anduin Wrynn, quite the looker after a few years…” The Trade Prince commented as Lor’ gave him a death glare that shut him up.

It was not wise to say such things in front of Lor’themar Theron. The last time someone talked that way about the Human King of the Alliance… it did not end well.

“Thank you, now, as you all know, the Horde and Alliance are desperate for peace after the war with the Legion. I also wish to think about the future. As of the last couple of weeks, I am engaged to the High King Anduin Wrynn.” Lor’themar announced as everyone was surprised and shocked as well as a few were a little bit jealous.

“You and the King?” Ji Firepaw gasped as he thought of the people all over Azeroth who fell in love with the Boy King.

It seemed that the Blood Elf Lord would be the one to have him.

“You lucky bastard.” Jastor Gallywix muttered as he himself fantasized about making Anduin his.

“Congratulations, my friend. I know the king will be happy to be with you.” Thrall congratulated the Regent Lord.

“As a leader of the Tauren, I send my congratulations on winning the golden heart of King Anduin Wrynn. But as one of the king’s closest friend, I must warn you that if you hurt him, there will be repercussions.” Baine warned as the Regent Lord groaned a bit.

He had been this road before in Stormwind.

“I have already been through these types of conversations on King Anduin’s happiness and health with the Alliance. At least you used fewer crude words than Greymane. He suggested the use of a fireplace poker, electrical prongs, his claws, and salt.” Lor’themar responded as some of the members cringed from the thought.

It was best not to know what Greymane said to the Blood Elf.

“What do you expect? Graymane sees the King as his son and it is just his way of keeping you on your toes. Just be thankful Proudmoore wasn’t there. You would be suffering right now before she would threaten you on breaking the King’s heart.” Thrall laughed as the Blood Elf Lord got himself in such a pickle.

The Horde then laughed at the expense of Lor’themar needing to deal with Anduin’s loving family known as the Alliance.

But as the merriment and excitement for the future wedding of the Blood Elf and the Human, one question remained.

“Are you still going to be a part of the Horde? Will you be leaving us for the Alliance?” Nathanos Blightcaller questioned the Regent Lord.

“No, actually, we hope that this would bring some sort of peace between to the two sides. This would show our people that there is another way to bring peace rather than violence.” Lor’thmar explained as he took a sip of his wine.

“I am to believe that it was King Anduin who suggested this so you two can be together without eloping, correct?” Thrall cheekily wondered as he knew the Blood Elf too well.

The lord was completely enamored by the bewitching King for two years. It was no surprise he wanted the Prince as his.

“Perhaps.” The Blood Elf blushed.

Thrall laughed as the undead champion of Sylvanas continued.

“And if theoretically, we were to go to war, would you choose to fight with the Horde or the Alliance?”

“Neither, if there was another war, the Blood Elves become neutral and take no part of the war. We are done fighting, it’s time for peace.” Lor’thmar explained as he looked to his engagement ring that was crimson red.

“I see… Well, congratulations on your wedding to the King. Perhaps you are right.” Sylvanas spoke as she caught everyone’s attention.

“He is?” The Trade Prince wondered as he was getting worried about his funds.

“Peace would be a benefit to all of Azeroth. Why don’t we arrange a peace treaty soon with the Boy King? It’s time for a change like Lord Theron says.” Sylvanas agreed, earning grins with many of the leaders.

“King Wrynn will be happy to hear that.” The Blood Elf Lord smiled as he was happy to see Sylvanas retained some of her humanity.

“Well, I must be on my way. I have some work that needs to be sought.” The Banshee Queen bid as her Champion and the Trade Prince followed her, unaware of what they’re plotting.

* * *

Days later at Silvermoon City…

The ever-flirtatious Blood Lord Lor’themar Theron was being fed grapes by his fiancé Anduin as he was telling the Human King about the meeting.

“Sylvanas really agreed?” Anduin wondered.

“It was quite a surprise to us all. Expect a message from her soon of the peace treaty.” Lor’themar answered as Grand Magister Rommath.

“Lord Lor’- oh, I didn’t know you were entertaining the High King.” Rommath groaned at the sight as the pair immediately stopped and returned their composer.

“Er-forgive us for that type of inappropriate manner.” Anduin stuttered as he was as red as a strawberry.

“What do you wish to speak about?” Lor’themar wondered as he retained a proper manner.

Rommath coughed as he continued.

“The people of Silvermoon are ready for your introduction with your boy bride,” Rommath announced as he gave a nasty look to Anduin.

“Alright, we will be right there,” Lor’themar announced as the Grandmaster left them be.

“I have a feeling he doesn’t like me very much.” Anduin pointed out as he makes himself more presentable.

“He doesn’t like anyone that much. But I have a feeling he will warm up to you, you can make friends with anyone.” The Blood Elf assured as he gave him a kiss and the two held hands, see the people of Silvermoon.


	3. Chapter 3

A Month Later in Stormwind…

High King Anduin Lane Wrynn was as happy as could be as being the ray of sunshine as he is affected the mood of the kingdom.

The people were thrilled to see their young king happy after everything that has happened when he is saddened, there is a depression when he is angry, and it fuels the warrior spirit of his men. Anduin was the shining light of the Alliance, its beating heart, when he is happy, the Alliance thrives, and the people are motivated. Both the Blood Elves and the Humans were prosperous by the joy of the High King alone as were the rest of the Alliance.

Don’t get some of them wrong, there are some humans and elves that don’t trust each other but some are hoping that this will bring peace to Azeroth.

But the good news keeps going for the human kingdom.

Because of the forthcoming wedding, trade has begun as both Humans and Blood Elves have many goods to be bought.

But despite this, Genn and Tyrande couldn’t help but brood. Like many in the Alliance, they believed that the King should choose someone more suitable, however, they couldn’t sway the king’s choice and were forced to wait for when or if the Blood Elf betrays and hurts Anduin. Genn already planned out what he would do as he hid his plans in his office where Anduin can’t find it.

“Your highness, on behalf of my village, we wish to offer the flora required for your wedding with the Regent Lord.” A humble mayor of a small village offered as he showed the King the flowers he had to offer.

Anduin carefully brought one of the flowers to his nose as he sniffed the bud’s fragrance.

“These are just a small sample of our finest flowers.” The mayor proclaimed as Anduin admired their beauty.

“Well, I’ll have to go over them with my fiancé, but I think these flowers would be perfect for the wedding. I will inform you of our decision once we’ve discussed this. Thank you.” Anduin answered as the mayor bowed to the king.

“You are truly kind, your majesty.” The man bowed then left.

High King Anduin Lan Wrynn grinned as he loved how his people want to take part in the wedding that was coming. He was excited for the day to come. The Blood Elf Lord would be holding hands as they walk down the aisle, they will be saying their vows, they’ll drink the royal wine, they’ll kiss and then…

The Human King blushed at the thought as he knew from rumor and their culture how voluptuous Blood Elves can be. The Regent Lord must have had years of experience before meeting Anduin.

Anduin shook away from those naughty thoughts of him with his future husband and his face was turning pink.

He shook it off and turned to his engagement ring. It was a Star Sapphire jewel white embedded into the golden ring. Lor’themar made this ring as he searched high and low for the rare Star Sapphire jewel to match Anduin’s eyes. This ring shows how much the Blood Elf loved him and what he would do to make the King happy. There were two things that Lor’themar Theron loved more than anything else in Azeroth and that were his people and Anduin.

Their marriage will hopefully bring the peace that the two always dreamed of and bring harmony to the Horde as well as the Alliance.

* * *

Later at night…

Anduin slept peacefully in his bed as the storm outside was out of his pleasant dreams of tomorrow with his fiancé.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. No, it was more like braying as it caused the young king to awake. Anduin arose from his bed, getting the sleep from his eyes as he walked to the door. He opened the door to see a frantic Shaw in front of him.

“Shaw? (Yawning) What’s going on?” Anduin yawned as he was trying his best to wake up.

“Your majesty, I apologize for waking you. But you must come with me at once! The entire race of Blood Elves is here.” Shaw explained as it startled the tired king awake.

* * *

Outside the kingdom of Stormwind…

Anduin rode his loyal horse Reverence in the rain as Genn, the Stormwind knights and other members of his court were waiting for him.

Anduin only had a hood to protect him from the storm as he had no time to dress in his usual attire rather than his sleeping garments.

What the High King saw of the Blood Elves, shook him to his core with horror. The Elves were bruised, badly injured, many were bleeding and or with broken limbs and their clothing ripped, roughed up and torn. But the most heartbreaking sight was Rommath holding a seriously injured Lor’themar up by slinking his shoulder over his!

“Lor”themar!” Anduin gasped in horror as he dismounted his horse and rushed to his injured lover, holding him as he used his light.

“What in the Light has happened?” Genn demanded as Anduin was healing the Blood Elf Leader.

“Your majesty, Silvermoon City, it-it’s gone, it’s all gone…” Rommath muttered as he was badly injured, “Our home is gone… Nothing left…”

“Guards! Bring every single elf back to the castle and see they are cared for!” Anduin ordered as he carried the heavy elf on his shoulders and hopped on his horse with him.

“But your highness-.”

“NOW!!” Anduin thundered, stunning everyone.

He almost sounded like his father, authoritative and unmoving judgment. The King then rode off with his fiancé as the members of the Alliance did as they were told.

* * *

In the Castle…

The beds were lining up as many healers were called in the middle of the night to help out.

Luckily, most of the Blood Elves were not injured too seriously and nothing was a permanent injury. The only one that was concerned for was the Regent Lord who took up Anduin’s bed as the Priest began to heal him personally. Anduin was bandaging him, cleaning any infects and setting bones as he healed the injured lord with his bright light. He was frantic and concerned but wasted no time. Even when Anduin was wet and cold, he only thought of healing Lor’.

He suddenly stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was his teacher, the prophet Velen.

“Anduin, I know you are worried for him, but you must rest, get dressed and dried off,” Velen advised as the boy looked tired.

“I-I can’t Velen, Lor’themar need help. He-he needs me.” Anduin refused as he looked desperate.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take over from here. I’ll help the Regent Lord while you change.” The prophet assured the priest as he used his light to soothe the pain of the Blood Elf.

“But-.”

“Anduin, you’re soaking wet and shivering. You’re going to get sick soon and it would not help the Blood Elves to have you sick. Now, go get change. I’ll care for Lor’themar.” Velen promised as Anduin knew he was right.

“Okay…” Anduin spoke in a small voice as he hesitantly was about to leave to get dry and changed.

“And Anduin.”

“Yes?” Anduin wondered as he turned around with tears in his eyes.

“He’s going to be okay,” Velen promised with a determined look.

The king smiled then left for the Prophet to work.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes later…

After returning with a fresh set of clothes and a soft towel of his shoulders as he reached his room.

He entered the room to see Velen was done and Lor’themar was patched up.

“Is he-?” Anduin wondered as Velen gave the King a comforting smile.

“He’ll be okay. He’s a little worse for wear with a broken leg and a small concussion but nothing that time can’t heal and the light.” Velen answered as Anduin breathed in relief.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Anduin breathed as he held his sleeping lover’s hand.

“Actually, your highness, it was mostly you. Your light was strong enough to reach him and bring him to safety. I merely finished it.” Velen answered as Anduin kissed Lor’s cheek.

Then the two heard the door open to see Shaw and Genn.

“How are they?” Anduin asked as he stayed by the Regent Lord’s side.

“Many are hurt but they’ll pull through. There are some who are missing but no casualties as far as I can tell.” Shaw answered his king.

“Good, good, they can stay here for the time being. Makes sure all their needs are tended to.” The King ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Shaw saluted as he left the king alone with Velen and Genn.

“Rommath stayed awake long enough to tell me what happened to their kingdom,” Genn spoke as Anduin waved his hand.

“I’ll hear about it in the morning. But I think it’s best for everyone to rest. I’ll speak with Rommath once the chaos settles down.” Anduin sighed as he was emotionally exhausted.

“As you wish.” Genn bowed as he looked to the King and to Elf, silently threatening the Regent Lord to survive this or else.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning…

Lor’themar Theron felt nothing but pain and warmth as he returned to the waking world.

His mind was blurred as the sound of ticking reached his ear. Finally, his mind awakened and he realized where he was.

Stormwind.

Not just any part of Stormwind, he was in the castle. Right by him, was the sleeping and darling King Anduin, who was holding tight to his bandaged hand.

Was Anduin asleep the entire night?

That couldn’t be healthy for him. He freed his hand to stroke his Star Sapphire’s cheek, who slowly woke up. His beloved yawned as he stretched from being in one position, then Anduin realized that his fiancé was awake. The look on Anduin’s was the happiest that the Blood Elf had ever seen him.

“Lor’,” Anduin spoke fondly with tears in his eye as he carefully hugged his injured lover.

“Anduin, did my people make it?” Lor’ wondered as his lover gave him a nod.

“They’re all safe. They are being cared for in the castle. There are a few missing but there are no casualties or permanent injuries.” Anduin smiled in genuine bliss of his lover being alive.

The Regent Lord breathed in relief that most of his people survived and there was one more thing he needed to check.

“Anduin, is a satchel nearby?” Lor’ asked as he hoped it made it too.

“Oh, yes of course. I’ll go get it.” The High King answered as he sprinted to the other side of the room and grabbed the lord’s satchel.

The prince returned with the satchel in perfect condition as his human fiancé handed him the bag that Anduin made for him. The Regent Lord riffled through his bag and in a sigh of relief found what it was looking for. It was a large crystal with powerful arcane energy pulsing through it as it was as bright as the rising sun.

“The power of the Sunwell is safe. My people can survive.” Lor’themar breathed as he put the crystal into the bag.

“All of its power is stored?”

“Yes. Thank you for teaching me about the art of sealing magic. Though you use your sealing for your light magic and healing, it was significant in saving our people’s magic.” Lor’ thanked his lover as he kept the Sunwell energy safe.

The Sunwell can be rebuilt, it won’t be like the last time it was destroyed.

“Will your people have its energy still?” Anduin wondered as the Regent Lord gave him an assuring smile.

“First, my beloved, it’s our people now. As for the Arcane Magic within, as long as the Sunwell exists in some way, they will survive. We simply need to hide for only the two of us would know where to retrieve it.” Lor’themar explained to his lover as Anduin sighed in relief.

He knew how damaging the addiction to Arcane Magic can be from the old books from his aunt. His people are safe for now.

But that just left one question for the King.

“Lor’themar, what happened to Silvermoon? What caused your injuries?” Anduin asked his fiancé as he carefully set the Blood Elf Down in his bed.

The Regent Lord took a deep breath as it was a long story.

“It happened last night…”

* * *

_Last Night in Silvermoon City…_

_The Regent Lord looked at the locket that held the picture of his beloved Star Sapphire, Anduin Lane Wrynn._

_It was kind of funny. Once upon a time, the humans betrayed the Blood Elves, one of them bringing the undead, destroying the Sunwell once and used them for their own needs. Now, he was going to be wed to one. Not just any ordinary human, the kindest, gentlest, the most angelic human that Azeroth ever bestowed to the unworthy. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like if Anduin was born a Blood Elf. That type of beauty would flatline many, wars would be waged for his hand._

_Lor’themar Theron shivered at the thought as his heart couldn’t handle that type of beauty. But it was more about Anduin’s outer beauty, he was gentle, honorable, selfless to a fault, considerate, a natural leader, talented, so many qualities that he loved. Even the High King’s flaws were perfect._

_Soon they would wed, and they would live happily ever after._

_He took a sip of his fine wine then placed it back on the table._

_But suddenly it began to ripple…_

_At first, it was nothing to think about, but then the contents of the wine began to shake more violently until the entire room if not the entire palace of Sunfury Spire began to shake, on the verge of crumbling around him._

_The Regent Lord looked outside to see what was going on! There in the distance were black clouds of death as the entire kingdom of Blood Elves were suffering a deviating earthquake and begin to sink!_

_Lor’ thought of the Sunwell and rushed to it! One the way, he ordered everyone to safety! He reached the Sunwell as he grabbed for a magical crystal! Everything was falling apart as the rubble caused multiple injuries to his body! He remembered the trick that the King had taught him and siphon all of its power into the large crystal! Once the Sunwell was safe, it was time to flee!_

_He was limping by the time he reached his people! None of them could escape as the City was sinking down!_

_They were all trapped!_

_There was only one way to escape. He used all of his energy to teleport as many Blood Elves as he can in one mighty spell. His blind blurred as his thoughts were on Anduin if he would ever see him again. The last thing he remembered saw Stormwind as it began to rain and hearing Rommath call for him._

* * *

In the present…

“…Then I awaken to the breath-taking sight of my personal angel that the gods' gift to all of Azeroth.” Lor’ finished as well as flirted as Anduin couldn’t believe his ears.

“An earthquake sent all of Silvermoon into a pit? B-but how?” Anduin gasped as he was trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“I do not know, my Star Sapphire. It could be another cataclysm or left-over magic from the demons when they invaded. I am not sure, but once my people recover, we will find out.” The Regent Lord answered.

“Well, the Blood Elves can stay here as long as they need to.”

“Star Sapphire-.”

“I won’t take no for an answer. Think of Stormwind as your second home.” The High King smiled as the Blood Elf clasped both his lover’s hand.

“Thank you, my love.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later in Stormwind…

It was time for the Horde and Alliance peace treaty as Anduin would be leaving with Rommath, due to Lor’themar still being too injured to lead.

It wasn’t all too terrible for the Regent Lord to be confined to this bed until he healed, especially since you had a pretty fiancé of a healer to give you such tender loving care. He loved the fact that the old wolf made when Anduin was scrubbing his back to clean his wounds. It was an icing on the cake that’s for sure. But now Anduin must leave with Rommath to begin the peace treaty.

“Are you sure?” Anduin cooed at his lover, who rested snuggly in his bed.

“Don’t worry, Star Sapphire. I will be safe and well cared for while you are at the meeting. Besides, it is your duty as king to go and peace has always been our goal.” Lor’ assured him as they kissed each other on the lips.

Then they heard a cough from behind.

It was the Headmaster Rommath.

“We must be on our way, your majesties.” The stoic Blood Elf informed as the couple chuckled a bit.

“I will return as soon as I can,” Anduin promised his lover.

“Take your time, my Star Sapphire. Love you. Tell everyone I send my regards and my apologies.” Lor’ requested.

“I will and I love you too.” The High King smiled as he walked with the Headmaster to their destination as the two lovers looked back at each other and smiled.

* * *

At the Meeting in Orgrimmar...

The High King walked with his allies as they arrived at the Horde’s capital, with its leaders waiting for them, including the current Warchief, Sylvanas.

Anduin saw many of his friends of the Horde as they mingled and greeted each other, then turned his attention to the Banshee Queen.

“Greetings, King Anduin, I hope your commute here was an enjoyable one.” Sylvanas coldly and politely greeted.

“It was. Orgrimmar is a beautiful city.” Anduin smiled as Sylvanas flinched a bit as he offered his hand to shake.

She reluctantly shook his hand as she noticed that Rommath was there instead of Lor’Thermar.

“How is the Regent Lord? Is he still recovering in Stormwind?” The undead elf wondered as Anduin couldn’t help but feel touched by her concerns.

Even though she was dead, she still sees the Blood Elves as her family.

“Yes, he wished to come but Prophet Velen requires him to have a full rest before he can return. Have you figured out the cause of Silvermoon’s Destruction?” Anduin wondered.

“Not yet, but there are clues. Please, come inside all of you.” She offered as the Alliance entered the Orgrimmar Embassy.

* * *

In the Orgrimmar Embassy…

As the leaders finalized the conditions of the Azerite mining and the healing of Azeroth, Sylvanas requested a private talk with the High King.

Though Genn was against it, Anduin agreed.

The two leaders left in a more secluded part of Orgimmar. As they can down, Sylvanas offered tea to the human king.

“King Anduin, even though in the past, I have loathed the Alliance and the human race for the sins of one of your own, I would like to learn more about you.” The undead Elf, “Since you are marrying to the Regent Lord, a member of the Horde and a member of a race that I was once was, I can’t help but see you like family.”

Anduin was moved by her words as he took a sip of his tea.

“Sylvanas, this is a great surprise and a welcoming one. I would be honored to have you as a member of my family.” Anduin marveled as he hoped to see that the Banshee, once cold and bitter has changed herself.

Her eyes widened a bit as she smiled slightly.

“I can see why so many of the Horde hold admiration towards you.” Sylvanas pointed out as Anduin blushed a little.

“I wouldn’t say admiration but rather respect.”

“Please, High King, it is no secret that all of Azeroth sees you as the item of affection. From orcs to Goblins to even your own members of your Alliance. The Trade King even daydreams of you being his lover.”

“S-Sylvanas!” Anduin blushed madly as his face was completely red, making the undead woman laugh.

“Now, now, your majesty. You should feel honored. A radiant beauty like you can have all of Azeroth to yourself and its people as well.” Sylvanas smirked as she herself could remember a time of being beautiful.

“Can-can we speak of other things?” Anduin stuttered as his face was completely red.

“Of course, I did not mean to make you flustered. I was merely complimenting you. But there is one other thing I’m curious about you, your light. I want to see it; I want to see if it could help the Forsaken find their way.” The Banshee Queen requested.

Anduin grinned at the change of heart.

He supposed that one look at his light wouldn’t hurt, but he needed to be careful. Velen warned that light can do more harm than good when it comes to the undead. It would burn and damage the rotting bodies of the Forsaken. The High King only let only a small glimmer of light to be cautious and not to bring harm to the Warchief.

Sylvanas looked to the light as the voices in her head were telling her to touch the light. She must know how powerful the Light this child possessed.

“Sylvanas don’t-!”

But it was too late as her hand was burned by his light! She shook her hand away from the pain of it as Anduin tried to help her.

“Lady Sylvanas, I’m so sorry!”

“No, no, it’s not your fault, you’re majesty. I got too close. But I will heal.” Sylvanas assured as she had the answer she sought.

Then after the whole mess was over, Sylvanas offered a toast to the High King

“Let’s purpose a toast. To peace and to our growing family.” Sylvanas suggested as she raised her teacup up in their air, Anduin followed suit.

Then they both drank, concluding the meeting.

* * *

After the meeting at night…

Sylvanas smirked as she looked at her teapot with her Champion, Nathanos.

“Has the Little Lion took the bait?” The undead man smirked as the undead elf woman had a sinister glint in her eyes.

“Indeed, the Little Lion has no idea what is in store for him and the traitors that followed him. He will never rule Azeroth.” The Banshee Queen assured as she would continue the next part of her plan.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later in Stormwind…

Things have been going well for the Regent Lord as his body almost reached full recovery thanks to his lover.

He was soon able to leave the bed Anduin gave and plan on what to do next for his people. The Sunwell was still safe, hidden by both himself and his lover, the Blood Elves were given temporary homes by the goodwill of the king, and they repay their future monarch by the same kindness as they helped with tasks around Stormwind.

But where would be a good place for them?

They can’t return to where they came, Silvermoon was now a massive bottomless pit, it would not be possible to rebuild or safe. Maybe Anduin would have some ideas on where to begin anew.

Lately, Anduin has developed a cough. At first, it was only once or twice and rarely noticed by others, but lately, they’ve been growing worse lately. The Regent Lord fears that his lover has contracted some sort of illness. But Anduin refused to see the doctor and says that’s it’s just a nasty cough, keep insisting that he was fine.

Maybe it was a matter of pride as a healer or the fact that Anduin was the type who didn’t want people to worry about him. Lor’ just hopes that it’s nothing serious to worry about as he looked for Anduin’s symptoms in a medical journal, which had many illnesses of the first symptom cough that progress into something worse over time.

It could be a number of things.

He watched his fiancé on the throne as he was navigating his plans for a suitable location for the Blood Elves.

“Hmm… This is going to be a tricky thing… Many requirements of a suitable living arrangement for the Blood Elves are either taken or still under some sort of deadly curse.” Anduin hummed as he, the council and his lover were looking over the map.

“Why not try here?” Aethas Sunreaver pointed to a part of the map.

“That region doesn’t have the suitable conditions to rebuild Silvermoon and the mudslides will be extremely dangerous,” Anduin answered as he coughed a bit.

“Why not here? No, it’s already the home of the Orcs.” Lady Liadrin groaned as it was proving more and more difficult to find a new home.

“We could always see if Pandaria wouldn’t mind having neighbors.” Halduron Brightwing assumed but Rommath would not hear of it.

“No, that island belongs to them. We have no right in destroying their land to rebuild Silvermoon.” Rommath huffed as the Regent Lord brought water for Anduin’s cough.

“Then maybe we should just stay here and rebuild. I mean, Lord Theron is marrying the High King Anduin and the king has already offered us shelter already.” Liadrin suggested.

“No, remember we are of the Horde. Marrying the High King is one thing but merging with the human kingdom will be seen as us turning our backs on the Horde, on Sylvanas. We must rebuild Silvermoon.” Grand Magister Rommath refused as he had a good point, “Lord Theron, you’ve been mostly quiet throughout the meeting. Have you any suggestions?”

Lor’themar Theron was quiet for a moment as the other parts of Azeroth did not suit the needs of the Blood Elves.

“It seems that the only way to rebuild Silvermoon is to create the land we require.” The Regent Lord answered.

“Island crafting? That’s extremely difficult and requires more than Arcane Magic.” Rommath reminded them as creating an entire landmass from scratch would be extremely difficult and could take years.

“I could ask _(Cough!)_ the members of the Alliance for help.” Anduin offered as he coughed a bit, looking paler than he did.

“That sounds like a good idea. But it still could take years. I hope you don’t mind having us for a while longer, King Anduin.” Aethas added.

“I won’t mind one bit. I want you all to think of Stormwind as your second _(COUGH!)_ home.” Anduin assured with a kind grinned.

The other Blood Elves bowed to the two leaders and left, leaving Lor’themar and Anduin alone to talk.

“Anduin, are you okay?” Lor’themar wondered as he felt his head.

“F-fine, just a little winded.” Anduin forced a smile as he felt a pain in his stomach.

“You’re burning up. I should take you to Velen.” The Blood Elf pointed out as Anduin was about to argue about his health.

Before he could, Shaw and Genn came bolting in!

“Your majesty! We have a serious problem!” Marthas shouted as fear was plain on his face.

“What’s the matter?” Anduin asked with concern.

“Sylvanas… Sylvanas burned Teldrassil!”

* * *

Last night at the Meeting…

After the Night Elves were taken in and cared for, the Alliance members had a meeting on what to do with this declaration of war.

The Regent Lord was told to wait in the other room, due to his affiliation to the Horde. It was a good thing that Anduin was to wed to him or all the Blood Elves in Stormwind could be banished or sent to the Stockades by Genn personally. Though Anduin protested his love being sent out of the war room, Lor’ understood and made no objections.

He would be on his best behavior.

Lor’themar could hear them shouting and hollering like those monkey-men in Pandaria battling over the Shaw. He felt pity for the High King for having to be the only rational one in the room. Yes, the Night Elves were attacked and lost their home, but everyone needed to keep a level head.

Malfurion Stormrage entered the room in his injured wife’s place, but not before giving the Blood Elf a glare. The Regent Lord knew he would not be very well-liked in the Alliance for sweeping the High King off his feet.

Many were badly injured, some were dead, and the ones brought to Stormwind were given personal healing by Anduin himself, saving thousands of lives. But Lor’ feared that the strain would bring more problems to his fiancé’s illness. Anduin was truly a miracle but how far can a miracle go.

But as Lor’ was thinking about his lover’s wellbeing, the room suddenly went quiet. The Blood Elf was startled by this as he pressed his ear to the door.

The first thing he heard was violent coughing.

“Anduin, are you okay?” Genn fretted as the coughs soon turned to wheeze.

“GRK! HKK!! ACK!!!” Anduin spat as the sounds of liquid splashed heavily!

Then…

_THUD!_

“Anduin!” Genn shouted as Lor’ had enough waiting and broke down the door!

“What’s going on?” The Blood Elf demanded as it was a horror show!

Blood, blood was everywhere and his lover was spewing more of it from his mouth as he passed out while Genn held him!

“Star Sapphire!! Get out of my way!!” Lor’ bellowed as he pushed the Worgen away out of instinct and held his ill lover, “Anduin! Anduin!! Anduin! Star Sapphire, say something!!”

Then he heard his lover moan.

“Lor’… I’m sorry I scared you…” Anduin weakly apologized.

“Shh, shh, everything will be okay. You’re going to be okay.” Lor’ promised as he turned to the other members of the Alliance, “Don’t just stand there!! Get Velen and water for Anduin, now!!”

There was no time to waste as Anduin was in danger.

* * *

Hours later in Anduin’s Room…

It was kind of ironic, he himself was once in this bed as his lover prayed that he would live.

Now the Regent Lord was praying the High King would live as Velen was using his light to heal and examine Anduin.

“How is he?” Lor’themar questioned as he held his lover’s hand.

“He’s stable for now, but terribly weak. It seems to be an illness.” Velen concluded as he gave some water to the High King, who slept.

“I knew something was wrong with him. But I never imagine this. I should have gone to you despite his protest.” Lor’ regretted as Velen placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I have known and trained Anduin Wrynn for years and if there is one thing that is true about his nature, is that he is stubborn. Do not blame yourself on the virus that infects him or his condition. Anduin is the type of person who could have worse injuries and viruses and continue to help others. You and I couldn’t convince him to stay in bed even if we wanted to.” The Prophet explained.

“Thank you for saving him, Prophet. I will not forget this kindness.” Lor’ thanked.

“Tell me, what will you do now that the Alliance and Horde are at war?”

“I will keep my promise to Anduin and the Blood Elves will remain neutral. We will no longer fight for senseless violence. However, I will protect my fiancé while he heals.” Lor’ answered.

“So, will we.” A voice added as four Blood Elves appeared, ready to defend.

“We will protect the High King with our lives.” A male Blood Elf spoke.

“He saved our lives and provided us homes.” A female spoke.

“As fiancé to the Regent Lord, he is one of us and we care for our own.” The second male explained.

Velen smiled at the loyalty of the Blood Elves and left to report the health of the King, knowing he was in good hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks Later in the King’s Bedroom…

Anduin groaned as his body felt worse than the time at the Divine Bell.

The King had been confined to his room since the day of the accident in the meeting. Not that he could even leave his bed, let alone his room. Velen believed it to be an illness that Anduin has contracted that caused him to cough off up blood. Though the prophet is not sure what the virus was, the High King was to rest and be watched in case it grew worse.

Lor’themar and the Blood Elves vowed to be watched over the king and care for his needs. The Alliance was working on who should substitute for the King while he rested due to Anduin, not having the strength to even voice his opinion. Genn feared Anduin’s health deteriorating as did the Alliance, causing them unable to focus on the war.

“Here you go, Star Sapphire. Some broth will give you some strength.” The Regent Lord cooed at his ill lover as he carefully spooned the food to the High King.

Anduin moaned with relief as the finally felt warmth in his body. His lopsided smile made the Blood Elf’s leader’s heart warm. But worry and fear plagued him deeply as the King was still sickly pale and drained, unable to even utter a word.

They soon heard a knock on the door as it opened to reveal the Worgen Leader, Genn Graymane with a look of concern.

Though he still was not a fan of the Blood Elf who was engaged to the human King, he was still willing and take care of him. At first, he accused Lor’ of being responsible for the king’s sudden ailment, but Velen vouched for him as he saw no malevolent intent in his light and true love for Anduin. Though the two of them disliked each other, they did care for Anduin as they use the little time, they could muster to find a cure for him.

With Anduin will and stuck in bed, the Alliance will still need a leader. It would make Genn’s heart settle easier to end the war as quickly as possible and set his attention on finding medicine or a cure for his adopted son.

He wasn’t going to lose another person he loved dearly.

“Anduin, are you awake? Can you hear me?” Genn quietly wondered to the young man resting in his bed.

The High King weakly nodded to the Worgen and smiled weakly. Genn then chuckled as he approached the young man. Some say he looked like sleeping beauty when she ate the apple except with lips somewhat stained with blood.

That day was one of the most horrifying that the old wolf had to ever experience in his life. To watch someone so young and full of life like a sunflower, wilt and wither away like that. He feared that Anduin would not make it for the first night. But the young lion proved how strong he was, not strong in the sense of his late father, but far stronger within than anyone he had ever seen.

“How are you feeling today?” He asked the boy, who gave a gesture of being so-so.

At least he was able to move his hands again. That was a good sign.

“Anduin, I promise we will not rest until we can cure whatever is causing you to suffer like this. You have my word.”

But Anduin shooked his head and turned his head to the balcony. Genn knew what Anduin was trying to say. He didn’t care if he was getting better or not, just as long as the people were okay. That was just in his nature.

“Anduin, I think we need someone to substitute you. You cannot help your people in your condition, and you need to focus on recovering.” Genn sadly spoke as he held the boy’s hand, then Anduin knew this too as he nodded at his word.

The High King knew this as he agreed with Genn without speaking.

“Do you know who you wish to take your place temporarily?”

“Lord Graymane, I don’t think Star Sapphire should concern himself with-.”

Anduin nodded again.

“Then shall I call the other members of the Alliance?”

Anduin nodded once more.

“Star Sapphire, are you sure?” Lor’ whispered as he didn’t want his ill lover to be stressed during this time.

Anduin kissed Lor’ and nodded with certainty.

“As you wish, your Highness. I will return with the leaders of the Alliance in twenty minutes. Rest until then.” Genn bowed, “And Anduin, get well soon. We all want to see you healthy again.”

Anduin smiled at his kind words as Genn left him and the Regent Lord alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the territory of Stormwind…

A Group of Blood Elves were looking to the human city through binoculars as they see their Elven Brethren helping them.

These Blood Elves used with magic to help with farming, building and other needs as it seemed to integrate with the people. It sickened them.

“So, it is true.” Magister Hathorel sneered as he felt sick.

“They would rather live as slaves to the humans rather help their true allies in the war.” One of the Blood Elves scoffed.

“Theron is the worst of them all. He chose to bed with their leader and make him his… bride.” Another growled.

“It doesn’t matter, our true leader has told us our mission. We will not fail.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later in the Room of King Anduin…

The leader arrived at the bed of the king as they showed great concern for their King.

In their eyes lied before them was not the vibrant king that won so many hearts in Azeroth. But rather a sickly youth on what they greatly feared could be his deathbed. To the leaders, Anduin was more than just their High King but rather their offspring. To them, he was still that sweet little prince that made their day all the way through.

Now that the King was ill, the very people of the Alliance have been feeling down and concern.

Without a speech or saying anything, King Anduin chose who would lead the Alliance while he was on bed rest. He pointed to Genn as he made hand gestures to be fair, just, and kind.

“I will lead them as you would have. They will be in safe hands.” Genn vowed as he clasped the young one’s hands, “Now rest and let your body be restored.”

Anduin bowed his head and drifted off to sleep as Lor’ looked to his fiancé.

Genn then spoke quietly to Lor’, “Though I detest you with every fiber of my being, you and your people have shown loyalty to the king. If you ever dare to betray him, you will feel the full wrath of the Alliance.”

Lor’themar then turned to the man and gave him a determined look.

“I would sooner die than betray his love.” Lor’ assured.

“We’ll see, Blood Elf.” Tyrande sneered as her hatred for the Horde was plain on her face.

The Horde destroyed her people’s home and one of their leaders live under the High King’s roof, her assuming that Lor’ is responsible for the king’s ailment. But since she had no proof, she cannot attack nor arrest him since he and the Blood Elves were under his protection.

So, for now, she would have to wait and see.

The Leaders then left as the Regent Lord and the High King were resting, unaware of the storm that was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my pages aren't coming as fast as they use to but lately my wrists has been aching, so I'm trying to rest and heal them. There will be more chapters in my stories but just not as fast coming as before. Hopefully, I'll heal soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Hours Later in the Gates of Stormwind City…

The Guards of the great and noble City of Stormwind were watching over the fair city spotting a group of hooded people riding by.

The group was coming closer and closer towards them, probably with great intentions of entering the kingdom in this dark time.

They were prepared for battle as the raised their swords. Their king was in no condition to be dealing with invaders. He was sick and needed to rest, not plan a defensive measure on these idiots who dared to try and invade his kingdom. They would send these intruders back with their tails between their legs and send a message that the king will not be disturbed.

“Wait, please, we are not your enemy.” A voice pleaded as they pull down their hoods, revealing to be Blood Elves.

“Blood Elves? But we were not informed of any hunting party leaving Stormwind.” The Guards questioned as they lowered their weapons.

“We’re not, we have been searching for the rest of our brethren for some time after the disaster. We feared the worse until we heard that they’ve been brought here.” Magister Hathorel answered as the led the group.

“You’re the missing Blood Elves? Wait here, we need to alert Lord Theron and Lord Graymane that you have arrived.” The Guard on the left gasped as he rushed to tell the leaders of this, “Your leader will be thrilled to see you lot alive.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be a pleasant surprise.”

* * *

A few minutes later in the Helm of Stormwind, in the throne room…

The Blood Elf Lord took a few more minutes as he wanted to be sure that Anduin was still resting and fighting against the illness that plagued him.

His elite warriors stood ready for any threat that would come to the king, daring to try to awaken him from his slumber and try to do harm. They were quiet, clean and quick, the three things that Lor’themar would require for his men. Quiet to not disturb the king will he sleep, clean to make sure there was no blood to startle Anduin when he woke up, and quick to dispose of the body and return to their post.

“Have no fear, Lord Theron. We are well trained to deal with any intruder as swift and as silent as possible.”

“They will not our wrath for trying to harm the king, but there would be no screams.”

“An enemy to the king is an enemy of our and our enemies do not last long.”

“They will taste steel if they try.”

“Yes, yes, thank you. Now, keep an eye on him. If anything with him starts to change, anything at all, send for Velen and myself. I want nothing to befall him as it is. Understood?” Lor’themar ordered as his warriors gave a salute.

“Yes, sir.” They all said.

“Good.”

The Regent Lord then gave one final kiss on the cheek for his ill lover and left the room to go down into the throne room where members of the Alliance were waiting with the missing elves.

The Blood Elf Lord was elated to see the missing Blood Elves that waited for him as well as the members of the Horde. They bowed to Lor’themar as their leader looked thrilled to see all his people were able to survive the downfall of Silvermoon.

“Hathorel, thank goodness you and the others survived.” Lor’ sighed in relief as he felt something was somewhat amiss.

But he chalked it up a worry jitters for Anduin as he listened to the tale of what his missing blood elves went through.

“We were just on the edge of the city’s wall as everything started to go to hell. We barely escaped death and were unable to make it within the kingdom. We were a force to fled as we watch the very soil engulf Silvermoon.” The magister sighed as he felt great despair, “We’ve searched for you since, hoping we were not the last.”

“Forgive us for not finding you, but we have searched high and low for you all.” Lor’ spoke to the missing warriors and survivors, “I am elated that we are all safe.”

“But for how long? The Sunwell is once again gone, perhaps forever this time.” Magister Hathorel sighed as he clenched his heart, but Lor’themar placed a hand on his shoulders.

“Only the architecture is lost, but the Sunwell’s heart was spared and its power. We can rebuild again, but for now, it is in a safe place for our people to feel the power.” The Regent Lord explained with a smile on his face as the lost Blood Elves knew that his words were true.

They could feel the Sunwell’s power from here. It was within Stormwind’s walls, hidden away in the castle itself.

Hathorel seemed to flinch at the words ‘our people’ but it went unnoticed. There was a matter that Magister must discuss with the leader of the Blood Elves.

“Lord Theron, now that all of us are together and safe, shall we return to the Horde?” He wondered as it startled Genn and Lor’.

“Magister, do you not know what events have occurred within the Horde and Alliance? They are at war again and many lives are lost.” The Regent Lord explained but the magister saw no fault.

“Then why are the Blood Elves have not left yet? We should be assisting our Warchief in the war and securing her victory.” Hathorel questioned him.

Genn did not like how this elf was talking and feared the Blood Elves would begin an attack and overtake Stormwind. Tyrande was prepared to kill them all for betrayal. Shaw was signaling the hidden troops to hold. The rest did not know what was going to happen. But they were all stunned by the angered look on the Leader of the Blood Elves.

“High King Anduin Lane Wynn, my Star Sapphire saved us all from certain death, healed our wounds and gave us shelter in these times of danger. We owe him our lives for what he has done as well as the Horde. There will no more bloodshed done by the Blood Elves.”

“Owe? Owe? He is not one of us! Have you forgotten the betrayal of the humans, what they did to us? What abuse we endured? What one of them did during the Cataclysm?” Hathorel questioned him with defiance in his voice.

“The human responsible for our suffering has been dead for quite some time by their own doing and the King is nothing like them-.”

“How can you be sure? How do you not know that he is merely deceiving us into doing their labor? He acts to be an advocate of peace when he comes from a warmongering father, a hateful Alliance, and twisted race. He could’ve been trained to be a whore-.”

_SMACK!!!_

The magister, Hathorel tumbled down onto the ground by a brutal force from Lor’themar’s fist, shocking everyone in the throne room!

“You watch your filthy mouth! He is a Star Sapphire in a world of ash and taint!! You are not even fit enough to speak his name!! Anduin has proven himself time and time again to be a pure soul in these times of darkness!! You will learn respect.” Lor’themar sneered at him as Hathorel as he knelt from the injury to his cheek.

Then took a deep breath, he gave his leader a look of hate.

“I do know respect… for our true leader.”

Before anyone could react, Hathorel and the other missing Blood Elves used a combined potion to summon an electrical spell to stun everyone in the throne room except themselves!

“Hathorel, what is the meaning of this?!?” Lor’ howled through his teeth as he himself was on his knees by the electrical spell.

“We are serving our mistress, Traitor. She told us how you turned our back on the Horde and so it is my time to lead my people to glory. To prove myself, I will need your Star Sapphire.” Hathorel smirked as Genn growled at them.

“Bandu Thoribas! Attack!” The Regent Lord ordered as Blood Elves loyal to him and Anduin appeared, ready to fight, outnumbering the traitors.

“Brothers, sisters, please, we belong to-.” One of the Blood Elf traitors spoke but was interrupted.

“Spare us your words, traitors. King Anduin was there when we needed help and we will protect him.” One of the Blood Elf guards scoffed as the other agreed with him.

“I see…”

Then Hathorel began to chant as the undead burst from the ground!

“Madman, you sacrifice your soul to Necromancy?” Genn sneered as he tried to free himself from the spell.

“A gift from our queen. Kill them all!”

The chaos of battle left Hathorel to able to sneak off to the royal bed chamber!

* * *

After the Battle…

After defeating the undead and being freed by his warriors, Lor’themar with the members of the Alliance rushed to the King’s bed, only to see that it was too late.

King Anduin Lane Wrynn was missing from his bed as his room looked like a battlefield and his bed was smashed in half. The corpses of the undead slain in battle were everywhere but Anduin’s body was not among them. The treacherous Blood Elves kidnapped his beloved Star Sapphire.

The four warriors in charge of protecting the king were stuck to the wall with a strange substance as one of them held a note in their hand. After peeling them off the walls, the warriors told them how the undead’s champion ambushed them just as they were to capture the traitors and left them all a note before taking the sleeping king.

It was a letter from Sylvanas herself.

She boasted on taking the human king, daring the Alliance to take him back in the dead city of Lordaeron.

* * *

Later in Lordaeron…

The members of the Horde watched as the Blood Elves arrived in the city above the capital of the undead, with the ill sleeping prince swaddled in blankets and chains.

The Horde members were shocked to see their dear friend bound and ill, feeling great guilt on his capture, let alone while he could not defend himself.

But Sylvanas grinned menacingly in the pain on his face as she prepared for her sinister plan.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Castle of Lordaeron…

The weak and sickly human king felt the light wind on his fevered face as he slowly woke up.

He was expecting to see the warm and loving face of his beloved fiancé as he sat by his bedside, holding his hand. But to his horror, he saw the face of death, Sylvanas. He then realized he was not in his room or even Stormwind. The young king was in the ruined castle of Lordaeron.

“S-Sylvanas… Where…?” Anduin spoke in a croaky and began to cough from his illness.

Baine stepped forward as he provided comfort to his friend.

“Anduin, please rest. You are still not well.” Baine soothed his poor friend as he shot a glare at the undead elf.

“Little Lion, as a prisoner and hostage of the Horde, I welcome you.” Sylvanas mocked cruelly as it left Anduin shocked by this.

“I don’t understand… The treaty…”

“Don’t act that shock! Do you really believe I would lay down like a dog while you begin your subtle conquest of Azeroth?” The Banshee Queen sneered at him as Anduin was stunned by her accusation.

Other members that were conflicted by their Warchief’s choices were also confused by her logic.

“What do you mean, Warchief?” Varok Saurfang questioned as he looked to the boy.

He did not know much of the boy. The blond king was very unlike his father. King Varian was a warrior, strong, unmoving, brutish, and undaunting. Many of his people confuse him to be an orc with human skin, earning the gladiator name, Lo’Gosh, the Wolf. Anduin, on the other hand, was a lamb, soft, gentle, quiet, and intelligent. Those who truly knew the priest knew he was the kindest and most honorable person in all of Azeroth. So, none were surprised by the growing legion of fans and crushes that desired the king.

Lor’themar was the only person to take him and many of the Blood Elves see him as one of his as did many of the Horde.

“You think I would not notice your tricks, your little schemes? I watched what you did to the Blood Elf, how he was so enamored by you, so mesmerized by your charms, he was willing to forgo his loyalty to the Horde. Not to mention the others of my Horde that dreamt of you leading them. I can see you clearly, Little Lion. Your diplomacy alone is dangerous, but combine your light, the only thing that can completely destroy an undead… my concerns were well justified.” Sylvanas growled at the King who was stunned by her words.

The Banshee Queen, leader of the Horde was… afraid of him?

“Is… _COUGH!_ Is… that why you burned… the homeland of the Night Elves? B-because you were afraid of me-?”

_SMACK!_

“Anduin!” Baine gasped as the human king’s head hit the table he was lying on.

“Shut your mouth! I fear nothing, especially not you! As for your precious little elves, no, I did not simply burn their tree because of you. It was simply to get my point across that the Horde will never kneel to your dogs.” The undead elf explained as Anduin’s coughing became worse.

“Lady Sylvanas, we should take Anduin to a healer. His illness-.” Varok spoke up as the other members of the Horde can not watch the King’s torment from the virus.

“I know more about his illness more than any of you ever will.” The Banshee smirked as Nathanos laughed with her.

As Anduin’s cough subsided as Sylvanas leaned close for him to hear her words, to make sure the King heard every single word.

“The burning of Teldrassil was meant for your members of the Alliance. But for you… you were given something special and I know how you well enough to know your nature. You desire for peace so much that you couldn’t even see what was coming, or better spoken, what was in your tea.”

Anduin gasped as the memory of their last meeting played in his head!

* * *

_Half a Month Ago…_

_Sylvanas looked to the light as the voices in her head were telling her to touch the light. She must know how powerful the Light this child possessed._

_“Sylvanas don’t-!”_

_But it was too late as her hand was burned by his light! She shook her hand away from the pain of it as Anduin tried to help her._

_“Lady Sylvanas, I’m so sorry!”_

_“No, no, it’s not your fault, you’re majesty. I got too close. But I will heal.” Sylvanas assured as she had the answer she sought._

_Then after the whole mess was over, Sylvanas offered a toast to the High King_

_“Let’s purpose a toast. To peace and to our growing family.” Sylvanas suggested as she raised her teacup up in their air, Anduin followed suit._

_Then they both drank._

* * *

Present time…

“The tea… Back at the treaty… You poisoned me…?” Anduin gasped with horror as many of the members of the Horde shared the same shock!

“Banshee, what have you done?!?” Varok boomed as his angered showed, “Where is your honor?”

“I did what was best for all, Varok. Do not question your Warchief, Orc. This-this child is a threat to us all. He will become something far worse than Garrosh, the Lich King, and the Demons. If he roams free, then we will all be his slaves.” Sylvanas warned as Anduin could not believe what he was hearing.

He did not want to rule Azeroth, just keeping peace and happiness between the two fractions.

“Then why not challenge him to Mak'gora? Why lie to us all in wanted peace?” Varok demanded as the shock of this betrayal made Anduin worse in his illness.

“His light was far too unpredictable and even if I were to kill him, another would take his place, fueled with rage of his death and destroy all of us. Making him sick would keep them distracted and concern for his health.” The undead elf explained coldly as Anduin’s cough turned to hacking.

“Anduin, please, you need to stay calm,” Baine begged his friend as Anduin was shaking from the poison.

“Then why bring him here?” Varok sneered.

“Simple, he is the bait for the Alliance and the traitors, all to be destroyed at once. Now, take the King to the dungeon and keep him there. Make sure he is kept alive, for now.” Sylvanas ordered as the Orc reluctantly did what he was told but scowling at her all the way.

“S-Sylvanas… What are you going to do….? W-what are you going to-…” Anduin questioned as he slowly began to faint.

All he could remember was the sinister smirk from the Banshee Queen.

* * *

At Stormwind…

Genn Greymane, Valeera Sanguinar, and Lor’themar Theron stood together as their armies were ready for the battle and rescue.

“Are you sure you wish to come with us, Regent Lord? The Horde will see this as an act of betrayal.” Valeera wondered as she looked to her fellow Blood Elf.

“I would walk barefoot into the mouth of hell to rescue you my Star Sapphire. The Blood Elves never forget the kindness he is done and as my bride, he is one of us. I also want to have a word with Sylvanas. I need to know why she is doing this.” Lor’themar answered the woman she was the adoptive sister to Anduin.

“Just do not try anything, Blood Elf. Remember, the only reason your people were not in prison right now is that you and your warriors defended us and Velen believes you to be innocent. If you betray us, I will personally see you dead.” Genn threatened as the ships began to take off.

They would save their King, or die trying.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Abandon Kingdom of Lordaeron…

The Alliance stood on the edge of the city’s borders, waiting for the signal to charge.

All the warriors were prepared to attack and rescue their beloved leader of the Alliance from the sinister clutches of the Banshee Queen. Blood Elves, humans, Worgen and others were ready to confront those of the Horde who dared to lay a single finger on their King Anduin Wrynn. Swords were ready, shields were prime, claws were sharpened, and spells were ready.

Lor’themar stood with the Alliance as he could sense the magic of his lover, his bright light shined even when he was ill. The traitors did bring his Star Sapphire here and they are holding him hostage. Then he will have a nice chat with what madness of what Sylvanas has wrought to his beloved and all those around him.

“Do you sense where Anduin is, Blood Elf?” Genn questioned as the locks of his hair were being gently blown by the wind like an omen.

“Yes, I feel my Star Sapphire’s soul within the shell of this dead city, but he is not alone. This is another there, keeping him a prisoner.” Lor’ answered as Genn looked to the city.

“Alright, we will fend off the Horde while yours find the king. Once the High King if safe, we will both confront the Banshee and see justice.” The Worgen King ordered as he transformed into his beast form and the army was on standby.

They would save the High King or die trying. Human, Worgen, Blood Elf and many others in the army were ready to save their king from this horrible imprisonment and make the guilt suffer for their heinous crimes.

It was time to rescue a king.

* * *

Within the cells of Abandon Kingdom of Lordaeron…

Varok felt disgusted as he placed the poisoned king into the dust cleared bed by the orders of his dishonorable Warchief, Sylvanas.

This young man, the High King of the Alliance and pacified priest of the light was withering and frail from the toxic tonic that the Banshee had him drink. King Anduin has done nothing warrant such an attack on his person. He was not like his Goliath of a father, he was a friend to the Horde, the Heart of the Alliance, beloved by all in Azeroth and a gentle soul. Sylvanas’ fear of him is unfound. All who knew him knew that conquest was never his objective but peace.

This was not peace, not peace at all.

“Forgive me, your highness. There is no honor in your capture, no honor in your poisoning. Sylvanas has stripped the Horde of its dignity and virtue, harming the innocent and damaging all that is good.” Varok apologized as Anduin quietly listened.

Anduin could see the conflict within his eyes, his heart was being torn apart between loyalty and the true meaning of honor. This is what Sylvanas has wrought into her own people, to make them choose between being dedicated to her Horde or to be true to yourself. It was a harrowing experience that no one should experience.

“It is okay, Varok… I know… you want no part in this…” Anduin rasped as he tried to smile despite the pain.

“It is not!” Varok hollowed as he punched a wall with all his anger at the current Warchief, startling the High King!

Realizing what he had done, he turned to the poisoned king.

“F-forgive, your highness. I should not act this way in front of you.” The Orc veteran apologized to the human as the felt the building shake a bit.

The next sound was the cry of warriors, heading into battle. Both knew what it had meant, the Battle of Lordaeron had begun.

* * *

On the Battlefield…

The Alliance and Horde clashed as the Blood Elves offered support to their human king’s men while searching for Anduin!

Blood was spilled as the cries of battle echoed and steel clashed between blades! Lor’themar was forced to fight through the warriors he once fought for to save his human bride!

“Theron, do you sense where Anduin is?” Genn questioned as he kept the trolls back with his brute strength!

The Regent Lord used his eyes to see a trail of powerful light magic heading into a building near where he was. Without hesitation, Lor’ followed the trail with an elite team of Blood Elves following his lead to the leader of the Alliance. Like fairytales that humans tell their young children before their bedtime, the young king was locked away in a tower with an orc. But this was no ordinary orc, but the High Overlord of the Horde, a friend to Lor’themar since the days of Garrosh.

To get his lover back, he needed to face one of his closest friends, Varok Saurfang.

“Varok, I should have known that Sylvanas would have forced you into this madness.” The Blood Elf Lord sighed as the veteran warrior turned to the blond elf.

“Lord Theron, I knew you would come for your lover. She knew this as well and made me his warden.” Varok sighed as he brought his weapon.

“I do not want to fight you, Varok. But I will if it means rescuing my Star Sapphire.” Lor’ told the orc as the Blood Elf held the Greatsword of the Sin'dorei.

“I know you will, and I am sorry. I am bound to the loyalty of the Horde and must do as the Warchief commands.” Varok sighed then roared a battle cry!

The once close warriors would fight on opposite sides!

* * *

Within the ruined throne room of Lordaeron…

Sylvanas smirked as she waited for them to come.

Soon, the light and Alliance will be done. Azeroth will be freed from the little lion’s influence and she would be called the hero.

* * *

Within the broken prison…

Varok swung his blade at the nimble Blood Elf as his followers were searching for the missing king!

“Varok, tell me, why must the Horde and Alliance battle once more? Why did Sylvanas take Anduin? Where is the Horde’s honor, our honor?” Lor’themar questioned as their blades clashed.

“There is no honor! Sylvanas stripped ours when she cast hers to the wind!” Varok boomed as he continued his attacks on the Blood Elf, “She cares nothing for us or for Azeroth! She allowed herself to be consumed by fear!”

“Fear? What are you talking about? What would she fear from the Night Elves to do this?”

“Not the Night Elves, for the Worgen, Human or Gnomes, or any race! She fears only one person and she will do anything to end him, Lor’! She fears High King Anduin!”

“Anduin?”

“That is why she had him captured! That is why she started this war! That is why she poisoned the king!” Varok confessed as it shocked the Regent Lord.

“What?!?” Lor’ gasped in horror as he showed a face that realized betrayal!

They slowly stopped as the veteran orc confessed the crimes of the Warchief, Lor’themar’s eyes were shifted from horror to rage of the banshee.

“The treaty was just a lie and opportunity to poison the king. Sylvanas saw the king’s compassion and understand as a threat just as much of his light. The Banshee saw what she believes to be the makings of a tyrant in the most pacified priest I have ever seen. She wanted him too weak and sickly to be able to do anything so she can be rid of all of the Alliance.” Varok explained as the Blood Elves returned with the location of the King and surrounded the orc veteran who lost the fight in him.

“We have found the High King, my Lord. He’s been cared for and watched.” The Blood Elf warrior reported as Lor’ could see his lover lying up in bed.

“Star Sapphire.” He breathed then turned to his warriors, “Keep an eye on him.”

“Please, old friend. Grant me a warrior’s death, give me a shred of honor.” Varok requested from his old friend.

Lor’ said nothing as he looked to his lover, who slowly began to wake up.

“L-Lor’…” The Blond priest rasped, looking sickly and weak.

“Hello, my Star Sapphire. I am here to take you home and confront Sylvanas for her crimes against us.” The Regent Lord whispered as he swaddled, then carried his lover into his arm and began to walk to the captured orc, “Anduin, what do you wish to happen to Varok?”

“… Take him with us… My father once told me how honorable he was… Varok has not harmed me… and tended to my needs… He does not deserve to be slain here for the crimes of his leader…” Anduin coughed as he shivered from the poison.

The Regent Lord nodded to his warrior to follow the wishes of his lover, taking the shackled the High Overlord and taking him to the ships to be the Alliance prisoners. After he was taken, the Blood Elf Lord and his human king walked out of the tower and was spotted by the leaders of the Alliance. With them was Jaina who turned the tide of war to their favor!

“Anduin!” Jaina gasped as she ran to them, ready to attack the Regent Lord to free the King but was stopped by Valeera Sanguinar.

“Hold on, Lor’themar and the Blood Elves are with us,” Valeera spoke up for the Regent Lord.

“How can this-?”

“We will explain everything, but there is something I must tell you.” Lor’themar Theron interrupted, “Sylvanas never planned for peace, for the very beginning, she planned for Anduin’s downfall. Even his illness is her doing.”

“She poisoned him!” Genn snarled as his rage knew no bounds for the Banshee!

First, she took his warriors, then his son, daughter, his home, his best friend, and now his honorary son? Does her evil know no bounds?

“Why? What did Anduin ever do to her to cause such evil to his person?” Jaina gasped as she looked to Anduin’s pale face.

“Fear… of me and my light…” The poisoned King answered as his chest felt tight.

“This ends now. Let us confront Sylvanas and end this now!” Genn growled as the Alliance and the Blood Elves walked to the abandoned castle of Lordaeron.


	11. Chapter 11

Within the Castle of Lordaeron...

Anduin felt the warmth of his lover as he missed it since his time in captivity.

Lor’themar’s presence brought a pep in his step if he could walk right now. Hopefully, once they have stopped Sylvanas and find the cure, their lives can go back to normal. Oh, if it were only that simple for the lovers.

The Alliance Leaders and Lor’ leading the charge entered the castle that was left to rot and disarray by the Scourge long ago, seeing the banshee queen Sylvanas wait for them upon the throne. She had a sickening grin on her face as she focused her attention on the Blood Elf Lord and the sickly Human King. Her crimson eyes blazing with excitement as Lor’ and Anduin approached her with outrage on their faces.

“Hello, Little Lion and his beloved Elf pet. How your stay here been?” She mocked as Lor’ narrowed his eyes at the woman he once called a friend.

“Sylvanas, is it true? Did you poison High King Anduin at the treaty? Was the want of peace all a lie?” Lor’thmar demanded as there were shock looks on the Alliance’s faces.

“Yes, I did,” Sylvanas smirked as it sparked rage onto the Elf Lord’s face.

“HOW DARE YOU!!!” Genn growled as he charged at Sylvanas but was stopped by Lor’ by the request of Anduin.

“Why? Why do this to the King? What has he ever done to you?” Jaina Proudmoore demanded as she felt a mother’s outrage in her heart.

“Do you really think I did not learn of your darling little lion’s true intention? What he would do to my people? He has already poisoned the minds of my Blood Elves. I have seen how he wraps people around his tiny fingers. Do you think I would just sit and watch as he conquers all Azeroth? Those infected by him must be purged.” Sylvanas sneered at them, “Like the Blood Elves, all traitors must fall.”

“What are you-?”

Then it clicked into Lor’themar’s mind.

* * *

_Memories…_

_“Attention, attention, members of the Horde. I wish to bring news from the Blood Elves.” Lord Theron spoke as they all looked at him, “Thank you. Now, as some of you may know that during are few moments of peace, I have been courting with King Anduin Lane Wrynn.”_

_“That Anduin Wrynn, quite the looker after a few years…” The Trade Prince commented as Lor’ gave him a death glare that shut him up._

_It was not wise to say such things in front of Lor’themar Theron. The last time someone talked that way about the Human King of the Alliance… it did not end well._

_“Thank you, now, as you all know, the Horde and Alliance are desperate for peace after the war with the Legion. I also wish to think about the future. As of the last couple of weeks, I am engaged to the High King Anduin Wrynn.” Lor’themar announced as everyone was surprised and shocked as well as a few were a little bit jealous._

_“You and the King?” Ji Firepaw gasped as he thought of the people all over Azeroth who fell in love with the Boy King._

_It seemed that the Blood Elf Lord would be the one to have him._

_“You lucky bastard.” Jastor Gallywix muttered as he himself fantasized about making Anduin his._

_“Congratulations, my friend. I know the king will be happy to be with you.” Thrall congratulated the Regent Lord._

* * *

_“Are you still going to be a part of the Horde? Will you be leaving us for the Alliance?” Nathanos Blightcaller questioned the Regent Lord._

_“No, actually, we hope that this would bring some sort of peace between to the two sides. This would show our people that there is another way to bring peace rather than violence.” Lor’thmar explained as he took a sip of his wine._

_“I am to believe that it was King Anduin who suggested this so you two can be together without eloping, correct?” Thrall cheekily wondered as he knew the Blood Elf too well._

_The lord was completely enamored by the bewitching King for two years. It was no surprise he wanted the Prince as his._

_“Perhaps.” The Blood Elf blushed._

_Thrall laughed as the undead champion of Sylvanas continued._

_“And if theoretically, we were to go to war, would you choose to fight with the Horde or the Alliance?”_

_“Neither, if there was another war, the Blood Elves become neutral and take no part of the war. We are done fighting, it’s time for peace.” Lor’thmar explained as he looked to his engagement ring that was crimson red._

_“I see… Well, congratulations on your wedding to the King. Perhaps you are right.” Sylvanas spoke as she caught everyone’s attention._

_“He is?” The Trade Prince wondered as he was getting worried about his funds._

_“Peace would be a benefit to all of Azeroth. Why don’t we arrange a peace treaty soon with the Boy King? It’s time for a change like Lord Theron says.” Sylvanas agreed, earning grins with many of the leaders._

_“King Wrynn will be happy to hear that.” The Blood Elf Lord smiled as he was happy to see Sylvanas retained some of her humanity._

_“Well, I must be on my way. I have some work that needs to be sought.” The Banshee Queen bid as her Champion and the Trade Prince followed her._

* * *

_He took a sip of his fine wine then placed it back on the table._

_But suddenly it began to ripple…_

_At first, it was nothing to think about, but then the contents of the wine began to shake more violently until the entire room if not the entire palace of Sunfury Spire began to shake, on the verge of crumbling around him._

_The Regent Lord looked outside to see what was going on! There in the distance were black clouds of death as the entire kingdom of Blood Elves were suffering a deviating earthquake and begin to sink!_

_Lor’ thought of the Sunwell and rushed to it! One the way, he ordered everyone to safety! He reached the Sunwell as he grabbed for a magical crystal! Everything was falling apart as the rubble caused multiple injuries to his body! He remembered the trick that the King had taught him and siphon all of its power into the large crystal! Once the Sunwell was safe, it was time to flee!_

_He was limping by the time he reached his people! None of them could escape as the City was sinking down!_

_They were all trapped!_

_There was only one way to escape. He used all of his energy to teleport as many Blood Elves as he can in one mighty spell._

* * *

_“High King Anduin Lane Wynn, my Star Sapphire saved us all from certain death, healed our wounds and gave us shelter in these times of danger. We owe him our lives for what he has done as well as the Horde. There will no more bloodshed done by the Blood Elves.”_

_“Owe? Owe? He is not one of us! Have you forgotten the betrayal of the humans, what they did to us? What abuse we endured? What one of them did during the Cataclysm?” Hathorel questioned him with defiance in his voice._

_“The human responsible for our suffering has been dead for quite some time by their own doing and the King is nothing like them-.”_

_“How can you be sure? How do you not know that he is merely deceiving us into doing their labor? He acts to be an advocate of peace when he comes from a warmongering father, a hateful Alliance, and twisted race. He could’ve been trained to be a whore-.”_

_SMACK!!!_

_The magister, Hathorel tumbled down onto the ground by a brutal force from Lor’themar’s fist, shocking everyone in the throne room!_

_“You watch your filthy mouth! He is a Star Sapphire in a world of ash and taint!! You are not even fit enough to speak his name!! Anduin has proven himself time and time again to be a pure soul in these times of darkness!! You will learn respect.” Lor’themar sneered at him as Hathorel as he knelt from the injury to his cheek._

_Then took a deep breath, he gave his leader a look of hate._

_“I do know respect… for our true leader.”_

_Before anyone could react, Hathorel and the other missing Blood Elves used a combined potion to summon an electrical spell to stun everyone in the throne room except themselves!_

_“Hathorel, what is the meaning of this?!?” Lor’ howled through his teeth as he himself was on his knees by the electrical spell._

_“We are serving our mistress, Traitor. She told us how you turned our back on the Horde and so it is my time to lead my people to glory. To prove myself, I will need your Star Sapphire.” Hathorel smirked as Genn growled at them._

* * *

In the present…

“Sylvanas, what did you do?” Lor’ demanded in a shocked voice.

“Blight is a powerful thing, when after it is detonated the effect can be most… deadly. What better way to be rid of treacherous rats?” Sylvanas snickered with her undead champion.

“You-you, treacherous bitch!! How could you do this to your people? To the race, you came from!!! We still saw you as our sister after what happened to you!!!” Lor’ bellowed as he used his free hand to grab the Banshee Queen, his eyes glowing with rage!!

Then Sylvanas used her deadly screech to send him and Anduin flying!

“Anduin!” Jaina gasped as she and Genn help him and Lor’themar.

“Oh, Lor’themar, it was you that betrayed the Horde and you and the rest of the Alliance will burn in this Forsaken place,” Sylvanas smirked with a darker intent.

“What are you going to do?” Valeera growled at the undead woman.

“You have a choice, Alliance Dogs. Save what you can or die trying to have revenge.” Nathanos informed them as everyone knew what was happening.

The leaders of the Alliance with Lor’ rushed outside to see the Blight Bombs coming! The poison spread upon the deserted place as members of Horde and Alliance alike were dying!

They were all going to die.

But Anduin was one who can defy even death. He whispered into his fiancé’s ear.

“Anduin, are you sure you can do this?”

The king nodded as he showed determination in his pained eyes.

Before the leaders could react, Lor’themar and Anduin shared a kiss as their eyes glowed with power! The combination of Light Magic and Arcane created a powerful shield of healing and purity, saving those that lived. Most of the Alliance will live as well as half of the Horde, which fled.

Jaina then used teleportation to rescue the Alliance warriors and Blood Elves, fleeing from the blight infested lands.

* * *

On the flying air fortress…

Anduin was resting in bed as his lover held his hand once more.

Lor’ felt lost as he felt the tendrils of betrayal in his heart. Sylvanas, of all people, ordered the death sentence on the Blood Elves without a single thought. Was she so dead that she couldn’t even remember loyalty?

Genn and Jaina were with them as he felt pity and empathy for the lord. The Elf that he believed would betray Anduin, was betrayed by the Horde. It was a sickening thought on what Sylvanas has done. As for Jaina, she was filled in on everything that has happened since her departure, the proposal, the treaty, everything. She saw someone so loyal and loving that he was willing to die for his lover. Lor’ earned the right to be with Anduin.

“Genn… Jaina…” Lor spoke up to the former king, “Sylvanas’ betrayal must not go unpunished. She cannot be free to do to others what she did to the Night Elves, to the Blood Elves, and to Anduin.”

Then the Blood Elf stood up and looked them in the eyes.

“The Blood Elves wish to join the Alliance once more.”


	12. Chapter 12

In Stormwind days later…

Anduin had not woke since his return to Stormwind.

It took every ounce of Light he could spare to save most of the Alliance and Horde from the battle. The surge also drained Lor’thmar as well. The amount of light his lover poured into his body almost overwhelmed him, but he knew he would be safe as the combined their magic together as one. But it was tiring to perform such a spell and while Lor’ recovered, he stayed by his poisoned lover’s bedside as he slept.

Anduin was pale and sick as Sylvanas’ poison gripped him still. None of the Healers were able to identify or treat the poison within him. But the substance in his body will not kill him, rather keep him sick and weakly. A painful proof of betrayal as it seemed that the Banshee has forgotten loyalty and breathes deception.

Word soon spread of Sylvanas’ betrayal of the Blood Elves and her order to destroy their kingdom. The Blood Elves cry out for justice for their race and for their Lord’s bride who saved them all. They wanted to bring the ones responsible to justice. This led to Lor’ and the other leaders of the Blood Elves wishing to join the Alliance.

Lor’themar, the Regent Lord, sat by his lover side as the Alliance was preparing a meeting for his proposal and the threat of Sylvanas’ rule.

Genn entered Anduin’s room with Velen as the two placed a hand on his shoulders, startling the Blood Elf, who was deep in thought. He relaxed when he turned his head around to see the Alliance Leaders that stood behind him.

“The Alliance Leaders are ready,” Velen spoke to the drained Regent Lord.

He then turned and kissed his lover, who still slept into his bed with the poison gripping his entire body but not killing him.

“I will return soon, Love.” He whispered as he followed the other leaders and left the High King and last Wrynn to sleep peacefully.

* * *

In the Meeting room…

All the Leaders of the Alliance arrived, including the Night Elves, Tyrande and Malfurion as they listened to the report of the Battle of Lordaeron.

It horrified them all to learn that Sylvanas not only poisoned Anduin but try to kill the Blood Elves by using Blight to bring their kingdom down. She turned on the race that she once came from before the undead took her life and her land. They would have thought they would mean the most to her out of everything.

“This-this is madness. How could Sylvanas do such a thing to her own people, the people she came from?” Moira Thaurissan questioned as Tyrande spoke up.

“Sylvanas knows no love or loyalty, she abandoned that long ago and seeks only death to us all.” Tyrande growled for her hatred towards the Banshee.

“It’s more than that, Lady Tyrande. Much more. She started this war, this betrayal, this pain and agony to all around her out of fear.” Lor’themar explained.

“Fear of what? The Alliance?” Aysa Cloudsinger questioned as the blood elf shook his head.

“She not afraid of the Alliance in a whole, but rather one member, her first victim, and my Fiancé, High King Anduin Wrynn.” The Regent Lord answered as it stunned the members of the Alliance with his disturbing words.

Out of all the members of the Alliance, she feared the most pacified, the gentlest and sweetest king that all of Azeroth had the blessing of bringing into this world?

“Anduin? What does she have to fear from Anduin?” Jaina gasped as she could not think of a good reason for anyone to fear the blond boy.

“When the High King Anduin was awake, he told me everything that happened during his capture by the Horde. Sylvanas feared that he would win people over with his beauty and gentle nature, becoming the sole ruler of Azeroth. She also feared that Anduin’s light would hold the power of destroying all of the undead.”

“That’s absurd!! The king would never do such a heinous thing, no matter that they deserve such a fate!” Genn snarled as he pounded his fist onto the table.

“To Sylvanas, Anduin is the ultimate threat to Azeroth. She believes that he is the ultimate threat to Azeroth, and she is the hero. But fear blinds her and she can no longer see right from wrong.”

Then the Regent Lord stood tall as he felt the pains of betrayal by the one Forsaken, he called a friend.

“She has cut the last threads that bind the Blood Elves to the Horde. We can no longer call them our family and the place we once stayed home. Now, the only thing we think of as our home with Anduin and his kingdom, who saved us from certain death.” The Blood Lord proclaimed, “Which is why the Blood Elves wish to join the Alliance and stay in Stormwind.”

The other leaders looked at each other as there were still many things to consider.

“Give us a moment to delegate and we shall give you our response.” Genn decided then the Blood Lord bowed to them and left for his beloved’s room.

* * *

In the Royal Bedroom of King Anduin…

Lor’thmar quietly entered to see his lover still slumbering in his bed.

He returned to his original spot next to Anduin as he clasped his unmoving hand. Then the young King began to stir as his ocean blue eyes wrapped with pain looked to his fiancé.

“My Star Sapphire, do you need anything? Water? Food?” Lor’thmar kissed his poisoned love.

Anduin shook his head as he looked into Lor’s eyes, “I need to see Varok…”

* * *

In the Stockades…

Despite the protest or the Alliance Leaders and his love, Anduin wished to speak with Varok alone.

Lor’ wheeled his sickly fiancé to Varok’s cell and told Anduin that he would be staying right outside if he needed him. Though Varok was once a friend, Lor’thmar wasn’t sure yet if he could be trusted yet. After a half an hour of talking, Anduin shout for Lor’ to take him back to bed to rest but asked him to leave the cell door open.

Lor’themar smiled as he did what his Star Sapphire. Anduin always had a way of bringing out the best in people.


	13. Chapter 13

In Stormwind’s War room days later…

After much discussion and hearing from Anduin, it was decided that the Blood Elves would join the Alliance.

The Blood Elves were a great help in the war with combat skills, magic and if not in battle, then helping the other kingdoms restore the damage done by the Horde. The betrayal of the Horde and the one Forsaken, they still called a sister run deep into their hearts as they remember the kindness of Anduin.

The High King was the true victim out of all of this. Despite of all the kindness, all the help and all the healing from both sides, Sylvanas still chose to hurt him, not only hurt him but render him completely helpless and unconscious by her poison. The best mages tried to look for the antidote to reserve the effect of the poison and restore their king.

But it seems that whatever poison that Sylvanas has created was something they could not identify through their books or scrolls.

While the High King was resting in his bed with Lor’ and the Blood Elves protecting him, Genn was leading the Alliance as his heartbeat with righteous anger. He would have used every force in the Alliance to decimate the Horde, but the problem is that it is not Anduin would have wanted for good reasons. Jaina makes sure Genn has a level head and a clear mind as there was no time for revenge. It would be disastrous and could have deadly repercussions, especially with how unstable Sylvanas was.

Soon Tyrande arrived to meet the substitute High King.

“King Genn, we have come to ask for your aid in returning North Kalimdor to us and seeking justice for the crimes of the Horde.” Tyrande spoke in a cold tone with the wardens beside her.

“Your majesty, we do not have the manpower to retake the Night Elf homeland and we are spread thin,” Shaw advised the Worgen.

“The Night Elves have been our allies for a long time and have saved my people from a life worse than death.” Genn pointed out.

“Shaw is right, Genn. We are too thin and even with the warriors we could provide, we couldn’t win it back.” Jaina added as Aysa Cloudsinger spoke up.

“What about the Blood Elves? There are more than enough to turn the tide.”

“The Blood Elves will not help in this crusade of vengeance.” Rommath rejected, “We may have agreed to join the Alliance, but we are not slaves or meat shields. Besides, we are preoccupied with our settlement into Stormwind and searching for the cure for the bride of the Blood Elves.”

“Listen here-.” Tyrande began.

“No, you listen. The council has already decided to put a hold on seeking retribution on Sylvanas until we have the antidote. We will help on the front lines and as protection of the other kingdoms but that is it.” Rommath growled.

“The only people who can overturn our decision is Lord Theron or King Anduin Wrynn, but the king is unwell, and Lord Theron is occupied leading the Blood Elves and finding the antidote.” Lady Liadrin pointed out as the Night Elves were quiet.

Tyrande hated to admit it but she does need their help. Perhaps, she can convince the Regent Lord.

She wiggled her finger for one of the wardens to lean down.

“See if you can find any information you can find on the members of the Horde closest to Sylvanas. We might be able to get the Blood Elves to help.” The Night Elf Queen ordered as the Warden did just that.

* * *

Late at night in King Anduin’s room…

“Have you found anything?” Genn wondered as Lor’themar held his lover’s hand tightly.

“No, Sylvanas has covered her tracks well. This poison is unlike any other we have seen; it is far too foreign to belong to Blood Elf origins.” Lor’ huffed in frustration as he held his Star Sapphire closer to him.

“Blasted Witch… Keep trying Theron. The Alliance needs their king, we need Anduin…” Genn spoke as he looked to Anduin like a father would for his sick child.

“I refuse to give up, Graymane. I won’t rest until I find the cure for my Star Sapphire.” Lor’themar assured as Anduin’s painful breathing can be heard.

Genn then said his goodbyes to the sleeping and sickly king and left. Then shortly after he did, Tyrande arrived alone.

“What brings you here? Are you still trying to persuade us to fight your battles?” The Blood Elf Leader questioned, not in the mood to argue.

“I have come with my condolences for King Anduin, an apology to your people, and a proposition for you.” The Night Elf explained the Blood Elf Counterpart.

“To what?” Lor’ queried as he turned his head to the Night Elf.

Tyrande then presented a scroll to the Regent Lord.

“What is this?”

“This is a report from one of my scouts. They have spotted Sylvanas and her allies on our homeland.”

Lor’ then tossed the scroll back to Tyrande.

“I thought Rommath told you, we are not interested in revenge.” He sneered at her.

“But you want to find the cure. That is what I am offering you. A search for the antidote.” Tyrande explained as Lor’themar’s ears perked up.

“I’m listening.”

Tyrande unraveled the scroll as she read the report.

* * *

_“… Through our spy network, we have heard from some of Sylvanas’ Banshees that there were accomplices that played a part in creating the poison the High King. Though it is not confirmed, we believe that Sylvanas is planning on creating more in the event that her own Horde turns against her…”_

* * *

Lor’s eyes widened as there was hope of curing Anduin.

“So, this is what I offer to you. If you help us reclaim our homeland, we will search for anything that will lead to the cure.” Tyrande offered as she held out her hand.

The Regent Lord looked to his lover and thought for a moment.

“Alright, Tyrande. But if you are lying, there will be hell to pay.” Lor’themar agreed as they shook hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Near the Shores of North Kalimdor…

The Night Elves, Blood Elves, and Worgens snuck onto the beaches of this once beautiful land as Malfurion led the way with his wife.

The moon was full, and the land was shrouded in darkness. Lor’themar was with Tyrande as they began to infiltrate the land. The two sides of Elven Magic blended into the forests as their eyes glimmered through the bushes. They needed to be careful not to be spotted by the Horde just yet. They needed the element of surprise.

They do not need a repeat of Lorderon with the Blight. Lor still wanted to be alive to make it back and cure his Star Sapphire.

“Tell me, Tyrande. What is your plan? How do we infiltrate the Horde?” The Regent Lord questioned the Night Elf Queen.

“To stop the banshee and rescue the High King, we must require more power. There is a ritual I must perform to become The Night Warrior.” Lady Tyrande explained as Lor’s eyes widen with the shock of her answer.

He has heard of the legends and if what they say is true, there is a strong possibility that Tyrande will die in the attempt.

“I did not agree to this just to perform a deadly ritual and believing in legends. How will this restore my Star Sapphire?” Lor questioned the Night Elf.

“We will need more strength if we are able to reclaim Kalimdor and restore our king. Regent Lord, please, trust me and I promise we will save your love.” Tyrande coerced as the Blood Elf sighed and conceded.

“You better be right about this. I rather not cause my beloved distress with your death because of your obsession with vengeance.” Lor sighed as the followed her to the ruins.

* * *

In the Ruins of Auberdine…

With the Eye of Elune in hand and Tyrande was in place, the ritual was about to begin.

“Is everything set?” The Queen of the Night Elves asked her husband and the Regent Lord as both looked unsure.

“You better be right about this.” Lor’thmar Theron answered as he crossed his arms, not putting his full faith in the woman.

“I will not disappoint you.” Tyrande sarcastically scoffed as she began the ceremony.

But as she did, the members of the Horde spotted them and began their attack!

They were forced to fight as Tyrande completed the ritual and became the Night Warrior. With the wrath of Elune granting her powers, they defeated the ambushing brigade.

“You are now the Night Warrior; will it be enough to begin the raid and find the cure?” Lor’themar questioned the night elf.

“The next step is finding the Horde, Lor’themar. Be patient. I promise when this is over, you will find your cure.” Tyrande assured him, but still looking skeptical.

* * *

Later in Stormwind…

The Blood Elves watching Anduin were forced to listen to the king’s wheezing as his lungs were desperate for air.

It was painful to see their savior suffer such an undeserved fate as his tormenter roams free to rule and terrorize. Their thoughts were interrupted when the High King began to cough then moan slightly, showing signs that he was awake. One of the guards rushed out of his room to bring some water for the blond priest. Desperately, the poisoned human king drank the cup provided as his throat was dry from his long sleep.

“Steady, your majesty. You have been sleeping for some time.” The Blood Elf holding the cup advised the king.

After quenching his need for water, he looked over to the empty chair where his fiancé usually was.

“Lord Theron is working on finding the antidote for the poison you ingested at this moment. He wanted to let you know when you have woken to not worry about him and that he will return with a solution soon. He sends his love.” He explained as the weaken King gave an exceedingly small smile with the little strength he has.

Once it was known that King Anduin Wrynn was finally awake the maids came in to check upon him.

The young king gestured a need for a bath as his hair was grimy and he felt sweaty and greasy. The Blood Elves helped him to the bathroom as the maids washed, scrubbed, and clean him since he was unable to care for himself due to the poison. After being dressed in a cleaner and fresher clothing, Anduin was carefully brought to bed with new pillows and sheets while his old ones were in the wash.

The nurse provided some tea to help with Anduin’s pain as the servants help feed the small human, who didn’t even have the strength to wiggle a finger. Genn and Velen soon entered to check in the health of Anduin.

“Oh, Anduin, when it seems you are ready to move forward, it seems to pull you back. You will not be truly healthy until this evil is purged from your body. We will not give up until you are blooming soul you once were, I promise.” Velen promised as Genn looked frustrated.

“Where is that blood elf with his findings?” Genn cursed as Anduin gave a curious look, “Lor’themar is searching for the true identity of the poison and is taking his sweet time.”

Genn left out the details that he left with Tyrande in fear that Anduin would order them to return and they couldn’t lose their chance of finding a cure.

Anduin gave him a look that showed that he trusted his lover and knew that Lor’ would not give up. He was proven right when there was word that he had arrived with the information he needed. Lor’themar looked a little worse for wear as his ill lover fretted over him, then showed irritation that Lor’ would do something so dangerous as leave for North Kalimdor with Tyrande without telling him.

“I know beloved, but I didn’t want to make you sick with worry. But I found what we were looking for, it is an old tome that belongs to a zandalari troll shaman. A chapter on poison was used for Sylvanas’ poison.” Lor’themar, “I’ll have an antidote for you soon.”

The Blood elf then kissed his lover as he began to work.


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks later in the Castle of Stormwind…

Lor’themar looked to the ingredients and to the book once more as he was being sure he had everything he needed to cure his beloved Anduin.

He was thankful for Jaina Proudmoore as she brought the alliance back to Kul Tiras and collect a special seaweed needed for the antidote. He found the red berries, the waters from Pandaria, iron, and tea leaves of Oolong. All these ingredients needed we found in the book as the Champion and members of the Alliance were able to find them across the Azeroth, then brought to the Regent Lord of the Blood Elves.

Genn was impatient as he looked to the young man he saw as a son, sleeping yet suffering from the poison of his mortal enemy. Sylvanas enjoys the torment of this poor boy, to take everything away from him and make him suffer, all because she was afraid of him. He swore if it was the last thing he did, he would make that banshee pay for her crimes against the Alliance, against the Blood Elves, against himself, against his family, and against poor Anduin.

“What is taking so long?” The Worgen demanded as the Blood Elf was getting sick of hearing repeating the same words over and over again.

He loved Anduin more than anything, Genn’s fatherly love was nothing compared to his romantic feelings, but it needs to be done with precision and time. If he makes the slightest mistake, Anduin could be killed by the cure. He needed to be certain that everything is collected and prepared. But then his eyes spotted something in the book that made him growled.

“Balamore shanal!” He cursed as he pounded his fist upon the book, causing Genn to take notice.

“What is it?” He questioned the Elf, who was frustrated beyond belief.

“There is one last ingredient, and I don’t know if it can be taken.” He answered in frustration.

“And that would be…?”

Lor’themar then turned to the Worgen King with stone-cold eyes.

“I need a tusk, the tusk of a Troll, the Zandalari King’s tusk. It must be grounded into powder for the antidote. Though, it will be impossible since we do not even know where he is. With no clue or map, we do not have hope of tracking him.” The Regent Lord sighed as he looked to his love, with deep emotions.

“Actually,” Genn spoke up as his eyes lit up with hope, “There is one clue…”

* * *

In the Stockades…

Jaina, Genn, Shaw, Tyrande, and Lor’themar traveled down to the dungeons to see their special visitor as the Blood Elf noticed the veteran orc.

He stopped for a moment to speak with his old friend while the others continued ahead. He needed to speak with the Warlord.

“Greetings, Varok.” The Regent Lord smiled sadly.

“To you as well, old friend. I am content in seeing your presence since your solitude for the antidote to the king.” The orc with grey hair greeted.

“Yes, which is why I am here, we are in need of one of the prisoner’s intel for the final ingredient to save my Star Sapphire. Once we find it, Anduin will be restored and vibrant once more.” Lor’ replied as he dreamed of the day his lover was back in his bright and elegant glory.

“I wish you luck my friend.” Varok nodded as the Elf Lord noticed the look of guilt.

“What has happened to Anduin was not your fault. This sin to his personage was Sylvanas’ doing, not yours. Anduin knows this too.” He sighed as showed a face of honesty to the old war veteran locked in his cell.

Lor’ then left him alone and followed the others to the prisoners caught trespassing on the Alliance land, Princess Talanji and Zul the prophet.

“If you lead us to Zandalar, we promise to set you free and leave your tribe in peace.” Jaina continued with the angered princess.

“Lying dog, you wish for conquest and power. I would never allow you to my homeland.” She refused as she noticed the Regent Lord approached.

“Please, we do not wish to conquer. I only wish to speak to your father and-.” Lor’themar began but then was interrupted by the enraged troll princess.

“MY father would never bow to you! He would fight you to his last breath!” She sneered as the Blood Elf knew there was no talking to her.

“Let’s go.” The Regent Lord requested, surprising the other members of the Alliance.

They followed him as they knew he might have a plan.

* * *

In the Throne Room…

“So, now what do we do? We can’t find Zandalar without the princess and she refuses to listen to us.” Jaina sighed as she hated feeling like she can’t do anything.

“We will make contact with the king and Princess Talanji with her companion Zul shall lead us to him.” Lord Theron suggested with a smile.

“Are you suggesting we integrate her?” Lady Tyrande asked her counterpart.

“No, we would not do anything but wait for Sylvanas to make her move.”

The leaders of the Alliance then became quiet.

Come again?” Tyrande spoke softly.

“Sylvanas would want strong allies to further her efforts in the war and it would be obvious they will attempt to break the princess and prophet free.” Lor’ explained.

“We will not let that happen; we’ll be prepared.” Genn huffed.

“Actually, we should.”

This startled the Alliance as Lor’themar continued.

“We should put on an act that we don’t want the trolls to escape, rough up the Horde members sent a bit. Make it seem like we’re trying to catch them, but then one of my spies will sneak on aboard their escaping vessel. No doubt returning to Zandalar, Zul and Talanji will bring the members of the Horde with. We’ll even add a fake ship chase with some attacks by cannons to be certain that they are too occupied to find the spy. Then, once reached Zandalar, they would make contact with us and send over the location.”

They were silent for a moment then turned to the Blood Elf.

“This sounds risky,” Jaina muttered.

“True, but it may be our only chance to save my Star Sapphire. Need not worry, my people are quite durable and skilled. We take great precautions. We can go undetected.” Lor’ assured them.

They eventually agreed, hoping that this plan of his would work.

* * *

Two days later at night…

Lor’themar stayed with Anduin the entire night as he brushed his flush cheeks and hearing his wheezy breath.

“Sleep, my treasure. We will find the cure you need. Once it is complete, you will bloom once more.” He whispered to him as Anduin made a sound of comfort.

Then felt the presence of Rommath and turned to face the council member.

“It is done, we know where Zandalar is.” He reported as Lor’ grinned at the success of the mission.

Now it was time to meet the Alliance and begin their approach to the king.


	16. Chapter 16

Days Later in King Anduin’s Room…

“Hello, Star Sapphire. I have brought you some food for you to indulge yourself with.” Lor’ offered his ill lover.

Anduin smiled in a way that Lor’themar adored then began to cough violently.

“Beloved, you need to keep warm. Just until I can complete the antidote from the Banshee’s poison.” The Lord of the Blood Elves pleaded, “All I need is one more ingredient and It will be ready.”

“But… how will you get it? King Rastakhan was one not to listen to others and Trolls are very prideful with their tusk. It could also hurt them.” Anduin wondered as his lover fed him.

“Fear not, Star Sapphire for I am actually more civilized then if you pardon my words than your rabid guard dogs.”

“Lor’…” Anduin gasped as the Blood Elf chuckled and kissed his deathly pale hand.

“Forgive my comment but they do show those characteristics, not just the ever-illustrious Genn Greymane.”

“I thought you… we're getting along swimmingly with the… other members of the Alliance…” Anduin muttered as he sucked on the straw of his drink.

“Oh, as well as an intended courting the most enchanting royal among the land with the most skilled warriors for a family can be. You are their child of the Alliance, a treasure to adore and protect forevermore and keep you innocent.” Lor’themar joked as Anduin chuckled a bit, the elf adoring that symphony.

“I am no child; they are just overprotective of me.” Anduin chuckled as he knew that the entire Alliance leaders essentially adopted him.

“I can see why.” He flirted as Anduin finished his meal and a Blood Elf Rogue appeared to them by the doorframe.

“Forgive me for interrupting.” The Blood Elf bowed to the leaders in the room, blushing a little at the sight.

“Not at all. What is it that you wish to report?” Lord Theron wondered his faithful warrior as he stood tall for the lord.

“Err… Yes, the scout has made contact with the Trolls of Zandalari and King Rastakhan is ready to hear our call. It was not an easy task.” The Rogue Blood Elf reported in as that was the news that he was waiting for.

“Good, we can begin, and hopefully negotiate will go well.” Lor’themar Theron grinned as this was what he was waiting for then turned to his fiancé, “I will return soon, stay warm and rest until my return, Star Sapphire. I love you as much as Azeroth loves the warmth of the Light.”

They kissed as Anduin whispered, “I love you too, Lor’. Please, be careful.”

“I will and we will retrieve the ingredient the way would have wanted,” Lor’themar vowed to his lover as he left with the Rogue and turned off the lights to allow the High King to sleep peacefully.

* * *

In the Throne Room…

The other members of the Alliance and leaders of the Blood Elves were seen as Jaina Proudmoore was able to restore the Alliance of Kul Tiras and became its leader.

“What took you so long?” Queen Tyrande questioned as she had the same appearance, other than Velen and Malfurion.

“Forgive me, but I was giving the High King some tender loving care, appropriate care,” Lor’themar answered.

“It better be or there will be hell to pay,” Jaina warned as she was acting as the mother to Anduin Wrynn.

“Now that is out of the way, shall we begin our little meeting with King Rastakhan?” Rommath spoke up in his usual fashion.

The Rogue nodded and activated a magical crystal. It shimmers with life as it began to float on its own above their heads. Then like rain coming down to earth came the projection of the Zandalari King, Rastakhan, with a brooding and foreboding appearance, like someone kicked him on his rear end.

“King Rastakhan, we are thankful for you to answer our call. We thought you would decline considering…” Velen greeted.

“One of your men left this crystal on my throne after the battle with the Old God. All he asked was for me to meet with you and since he did help in the battle I answered his request and send him off back to your kingdom without being harmed.” Rastakhan explained coldly, “Though I was reluctant to speak with those that imprisoned my daughter.”

“We apologize, though she and Zul did trespass into unauthorized areas of the Alliance. Zul had also taken something from the High King before he was apprehended.” Jaina explained.

“What do you want? If you wish for us to join-.”

“It’s not that. We understand you wish not to take part in our Alliance.” Genn interrupted.

“This is of a matter of life and death, for our king,” Lor’themar answered as he presented the Troll King the book.

“What is this? A poison recipe from our people? Where did you get this?” Rastakhan Questioned the Elf.

“From Sylvanas, she used this poison on our King with the lies of peace between both sides. Now my love lies sick because of it. The witch cannot be trusted.” Lor’ warned as he knew better than anyone.

“Why should I believe you? What proof do you have?” He demanded.

“Ask anyone in the Horde or to Sylvanas herself. He admitted to poisoning him and destroying the Blood Elves’ homeland.” Genn growled.

“Look, I don’t care about Sylvanas right now. Right now, I am more focused on my people’s and the King’s welfare. That is why we are speaking with you.” Lor’ sighed, “We need one last ingredient to save the High King’s like. A fragment of your tusk-.”

“Never, I would never deal with those who imprisoned my daughter!”

“Rastakhan, I am asking you to please, allow us a small piece of your tusk to make the antidote, then you will never have to hear from us again. We will even negotiate for whatever you wish for it.” Lor’ requested.

“You are not even worthy of looking at my tusk, let alone have a fragment.”

Lor’ and the other members of the Council narrowed their eyes menacingly.

“We are being civil, our mission is to rescue a victim, a person I love, a man who helped the Blood Elves in their darkest hour, a hero to both Alliance and Horde and a King good and just. I promised him to try to talk to you.” Lor’themar warned, “But if you will not give the fragment of your people’s poison by your ally Sylvanas, then we will come, and we will take it. The choice is yours.”

There was a staredown between the two as neither one would back down.

“You can have my tusk when I’m dead.”

“Then expect us soon.”

Then the king disappeared as the crystal lost the connection and went dormant, being caught by the rogue. 


End file.
